A Different Ring
by Goddess2008
Summary: *********Complete!!********* HAHA! I knew I could finish it eventually. Read and Review, and I may put out a sequel. Also read my other story!
1. Prelude

Ok everybody, my computer is acting up so until I can get it running it is going to show up a one huge chapter.  I will label the chapters and it may be a little confusing but please bear with me.   Thanks!

Disclaimer- Yeah I know that I don't own any of the characters. The only ones I do own are who I make up in my little mind.  Such as Ariel. Thank you very much. 

            Prelude

            A girl not more than 18 years old stirred in bed. She sat up and sighed. 'I am never going to get to sleep.' She thought. With another sigh she rolled out of her bed and stuffed her feet into a pair of red slippers.  In a cranky mood she stumbled out the door into the cool May air.  She closed her eyes and stood like that for a while. 

            Relaxed she walked over to her hammock and lay down for the remainder of the night.

            When she awoke she gasped.  She was in a huge forest and all alone. She sat up and realized that she wasn't in her hammock. She was lying on a bed of soft grass, and it was cold out. Involuntarily she shivered. ' Where am I? This sure is not Ohio."

            She stood and looked around.  Slowly she walked to the north and was greeted by the sight of a clear crystalline river. The river was so clean that she could see the bottom and pick out the rock s on the bottom. She walked down, following the river for a while.  Finally it became clear that she had _no_ idea where she was.

            'Wonderful. I am out in the wilderness alone.  I am in my pajamas and slippers, and am lost. What a great start to a day.' She thought. So immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had stumbled onto a road, at first. 

            "Holy crap!" she cried when she was almost hit by rider on a gray horse. Quickly she stumbled back and watched as the horse wheeled around. A person with a dark cloak was atop the creature. It walked up to her and the person jumped off. The girl backed away and the person laughed lightly.

"You have no reason to fear me young one." The figure said. The girl realized that it was a woman's voice. The woman threw back her cloak and the girl gasped. Before her stood the loveliest woman she had ever seen.

            Her hair was a dark brown and was flowing in soft waves down to her waist. She had chocolate brown eyes and sharp features.  But even more amazing was the fact that she had- pointed ears!! The girl stared at her. The woman smiled and lightly said, " Have you not seen an elf before? What is your name child?"

"An _elf_?" squeaked the girl. 'There is no such thing as elves- is there?' she met the woman's eyes and fainted.

Well what do you think? If you like it than please review! Thanks!

~*Crimson Angel*~


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer-Yeah I still do not own any of the original characters.  I wish I did but I don't… *sighs* but I do own Ariel, and anyone else who I make up. I am also going to have the P.O.V. change slightly when I want them to.  I want to make sure you all get the whole idea of the story…

~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~

            "Will she awaken soon?" a male voice asked. Another voice answered him and the door closed with a bang.  I groaned and opened my eyes.  I was in a dimly lit room, in an intricately carved cherry bed.  A face appeared in front of me. He had brown hair, which was tied back in a half ponytail.  His face showed wisdom and he had a sparkle in his eyes.

"How are you child?" he asked gently. I sat up and said, " Fine I believe, but where am I?" The man surveyed me. " You are in the kingdom of Rivendell, and I am Lord Elrond." I tried to remember where I had heard the name.

"L-Lord Elrond?" I stammered. 'Yeah right. That is impossible. That is only in J.R.R. Tolkiens story.' But as I looked around I realized that I might not be right. I looked up into Lord Elronds eyes and said, " Um.  How'd I get here?" 

            " My daughter brought you here after you fainted. Where are you from? You have strange clothes and an odd accent." He sat in a chair and watched me. 'Should I tell him the truth or will they just think I am crazy?'

"I am from-" but I was cut off as the door flew open and a tall man in white robes and a long beard swooped in. "Gandalf!" I cried in surprise. Both of the men looked at me in surprise. Gandalf smiled suddenly and leaned on his staff.

"Ah. I was informed by Arwen that there was a strange girl in here and that Elrond was with her. Apparently she was not wrong.  What is your name?" I threw off the covers and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"My name's Ariel. And I have no idea how the _heck_ I got here." I stated.  Both men stared at me, amazed that a woman would use such language even if it was mild. Gandalf was the first to nod. "Well we have been expecting you, Ariel.  Why don't you take a bath and join us at dinner to explain what happened, and I will tell you what I know."

I smiled in relief. A bath sounded wonderful. I nodded and the men let in the woman who I had met on the road. 'Arwen Evenstar.' I remembered. The men bowed to both of us and I made a poor excuse of a bow back, while I was sitting down.  Arwen closed the door and smiled at me. " Well it is good to see you up and about. Would you like a bath?" 

I grinned and stood. " Thank you – Lady Arwen I appreciate it." I took a step- and fell flat on my face. I picked myself up and glared at Arwen who was laughing. " Don't say a word. Not a word." I warned. This only made her laugh harder.

Ok- well that is the end of chapter 1. Yea 4 me!! As always, read and review. Thanks,   ~*Crimson Angel*~  


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer-still don't own any of the original ones, and I think you know that…. 

P.S.  if anybody has any ideas for the story or notices type o's than please tell me! Thanks!

~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~

After the bath I felt semi- human again. (Though around here semi-human was more human than anybody else *lol*)  I climbed out and Arwen handed me a green fluffy towel and I wrapped it around myself.  I followed her out into the bedroom and felt my eyes widen at the sight of a red silk dress on the bed.  I pulled the towel closer and asked. " Is that for me?"  

Arwen picked it up and held it up for me to see.  It was a dark red and it had a _low_ neckline, and was outlined in gold thread.  " Of course it is.  Here I will help you put it on." I backed away.  "Arwen I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't wear dresses.  I look terrible in them. Plus jeans are more comfortable."

"Don't be silly. You have to wear a dress. It is required.  Didn't you wear dresses at your old home?" she asked. When I shook my head she sighed. " Well Ariel you have to wear a dress."

"No way there is no way you are going to get me into that."*~~~~*~~~~*

About 10 minutes later I was in the dress.  I was seated on the bench at the vanity table, with Arwen doing my hair.  I had wanted to just put it in a ponytail but she wouldn't let me. "Lady's don't wear their hair like that for dinner with my father.  After yes, not during.  I learned that early on…"

*~~~*P.O.V. Arwen*~~~*

I had to practically wrestle the girl into the dress and then she wanted to put her hair in a ponytail!  'She reminds me of me at her age.' I thought as I did her hair.  She was lovely.  I looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.  She had golden brown hair and wide blue eyes. Her skin was pale and freckled.  I was surprised at the freckles, since most elves do not have them.  Her lips were a natural cherry red and she looked stronger than most females I have met.  

Her hair was wavy and it looked good in the braids I had done.  Two braids on both side and tied at the back framed her face.  "Are you done yet?" she practically whined. I laughed.  "Yes, Ariel I am finished.  Look."

She did and smiled. "Huh. I don't look so bad in a dress." She twirled around in the dress. I had to admit she did look lovely.  It fit her curves. The sleeves were wide and only came down three-fourths of her arm.  " What did I tell you? I knew you would look great in a dress. Now come on lets go to dinner."

I led her down the hallways.  Every now and then I had to drag her away from a picture or from something else that interested her.  "But Arwen I wanted to know who that was." She said.  I laughed. 

" Don't worry you will have plenty of time to look at the hangings and the paintings while you are here.  I was just wondering, what is your home like?  I know that you do not wear the same clothes as we do and that you hate dresses with a passion. But why don't the women wear dresses?"

Ariel looked at me and stated, " My world is different from yours, because we have electricity and lights and a much culture. Like for instance, the women of my world do not always wear dresses and have long hair. My best friend Teresa, she had short hair, and she plays sports. I also like to play sports and stuff.  I am what most people would call a tomboy, which means I like to do things that guys do.  When I was in younger I could race most of the guys and win, and I was usually stronger than most of the boys. Plus I am a total book lover."

" I see. What type of books do you read?" I asked. Frankly I was surprised that she was so much like me.  We both like books and I liked the things that the men liked. I didn't notice that she hesitated when I asked.  "  I like any type of books." 

"Maybe after you meet with my father and Gandalf I could show you the library." I suggested.  She brightened and nodded. "Yeah I would like that."

"Good. Here this is where we eat. Go on in." I held open a large door and smiled when she stopped stunned. The dinning room was rather large. It had chandeliers made of crystal and a tall ceiling. There were about 200 total elves in there and I knew that more would come to see the girl.  She stepped in and I led her to my father.

"Ah, Ariel. How are you?  I hope this hasn't been to traumatic." Elrond said with a smile. He turned to me and motioned for us to sit. I sat by my father and Ariel sat on the end by me.  " Thank you for your kindness Lord Elrond.  But I would like to know what is going on.  One minute I was sleeping in by back yard and the next I am alone in the woods." She commented.

Gandalf leaned forward and said. " Is that all that happened?"  She nodded and Gandalf tugged lightly on his beard. "Interesting."

"Perhaps we should discuss this over dinner." My father suggested.  We all nodded and he gave a sign for all the servers to come out. First was some salad with wine and then chicken and fruit. For dessert we had arromens.  It is a type of fruit that is plentiful in Rivendale and in the areas that surround it.  It is a spiky fruit that has green leaves coming out the top and the inside was a sweet yellow fruit.

"Pineapple!" exclaimed Ariel when she saw it. I looked at her, as did my father. "Pineapple? What is that?" He asked.

"It is a fruit that we have at my house." She explained. Gandalf looked at her.  "Your home sounds a lot different than here."  She nodded and smiled. " Yeah it is.  We have a lot of stuff that you don't have here."

Elrond raised an eyebrow and invited her to continue.

 "We have cars and boats and computers, TV's, electricity and motorcycles."  She left off knowing we had no idea what she was talking of.

"Interesting, now do you know anything of your parents?" Gandalf asked. She cocked her head. "Yeah they are at home.  Why?"

I knew what was coming and glared at Gandalf. "Perhaps we may discuss this later in the study? There we may have more privacy." I interrupted.  They nodded and Ariel gave me a confused look.  I gave her no response and we finished our dinner in almost silence. Ariel bent toward me and whispered. " How come all of the people keep staring at me? It is kind of weird…"

"We don't usually have new people come here unless they are expected. And it s because you are so beautiful." She blushed and went back to eating.

Yea! I have another chapter done!! I have been typing since 7:00 in the morning until now which is…. Almost 10:50am.  Wow! Um. Remember I love reviews and can always use them! So please do so.  And I wonder what Arwen didn't want Gandalf to say to Ariel… Guess you will have to wait for the next chapter….

*~*~*~*Crimson_Angel*~*~*~*


	4. chapter 3

~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer. Don't own them and never will. *Sighs*

P.O.V. Ariel 

We walked down to Elrond's study and he opened the door.  Arwen and I sat across from each other and Elrond stood by the fireplace. Gandalf was in a chair much like mine.  The room was dim and warm.  Gandalf sighed and said, "I shall not waste time on the dancing around the subject at hand.  You were brought here because of your parents. I am sorry that I have to tell you this, but you were adopted. Your parents were elves like Elrond and Arwen. Long ago when the Dark Lord made the One Ring, he also created a back up ring. This ring would also try to find it's way to the master, but, only if the first ring was destroyed."

            I thought this over and had an idea where this was leading. He went on. " Now, your parents were taken by the dark lord but got free. They also got something. The backup ring. But Sauron was not going to let them get away if he could help it. He sent some people to follow them and retrieve the ring.  But luckily your parents got away. Then in Rivendell, they had you. They thought that they were safe but news reached Sauron that they had a child. He went after them again. They ran from Rivendale and kept you with them.  But they were not swift enough.  The followers caught them and when they found they did not have the ring, they killed them. Sauron was destroyed a month later, but the remaining followers know that someone has the ring and they believe that it can bring back The Dark Lord."

            I was stunned and felt so sorry for my parents. They must have been through so much just to get away and save all of us. Elrond placed a hand on my shoulder. " I am sorry that this happened but you should know the end." I sighed and nodded.

            " Before your parents were captured they gave you the ring in hopes that when you became old enough, you could destroy it.  I met them along the road and they gave you to me, saying to put you in the safest place I could find, and to give you this letter.  I did and found a spell that would make you look like a human and to send you to earth.  There you were adopted by a family and were raised. You know the rest I believe."

            I felt tears prickling at my eyes and I swiped angrily at them. " Where is the letter?"  I asked.  Gandalf handed me a slightly yellow envelope and I tucked it in to my pocket. " I am sorry that this had to be dropped on you all of the sudden, this shouldn't have happened." Gandalf said sadly.

            I nodded mutely and stood. " I think I should head to bed. I want to read my letter in private if possible." Arwen sighed and took my arm. " Yes of course. Come with me." She led me out of the room and we walked silently to my room. " I will come in the morning to show you to breakfast. Good night."

            " Thanks, night'." I said. She walked off and I headed to bed.

I hope you guys like it! I am working on fixing my computer as I type. Thanks!  Please review. And if you did review and it doesn't show it is because I am trying to fix the darn computer!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~*~**

I undressed and quickly undid my hair.  Once that was done i got in my huge bed.  There was a single lamp going beside my bedside and I used the light to read the letter with.  When I opened the envelope 2 letters came out and a silver necklace. I picked up the necklace and examined it.

It was bright silver, and in the middle of it, it had a sapphire. ' It must have been my mothers.' I thought. I set it on my lap and took one of the letters. It read-

My Dear,

I Know that this will be a little hard to accept as of now, but you have to try. Gandalf has probably explained our story and what happened.  But I want you to know that we did not want to give you to a human family.  We wanted to keep you with all of our hearts, but since Sauron was after us it made it almost impossible.  Your father and I love you and we hope that you can find a way to live here in Middle Earth. If you do wish to go back to your home in Earth than I would ask Gandalf.

Your father and I both wish we could have seen you grow up but the odds were against us.  

Your loving mother, 

Arienna Of Rivendale

I sighed and opened the other letter.

Ariel,

My daughter, we have only a short time before Gandalf takes you to a safe place.  I think you should know that the necklace will shield you from evil, unless the evil is too powerful.  It kept your mother safe, and I hope it will keep you safe.  Wear it in safety and in health. The ring that Gandalf should have told you about, needs to be put on for the enchantment to wear off. You are an elf and you belong in Middle Earth, many people have been awaiting your return.

I wish that we had more time together, but this will have to suffice.

I love you with all my heart and more,

Jaren Of Rivendale

Ok I think I have got my computer figured out! Still bare with me! R/R please!! \

*~*~*~*Crimson_Angel*~*~*~*


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own them. I DO own Ariel and who ever else I bring in.

Chapter 5 

The next morning I awoke to some one tapping on my door. "Go way'!" I called sleepily. Someone outside chuckled and the door opened. I put the biggest pillow over my head and hoped that they would go away. " Ariel, come on… Time to get up! Ariel!" 

I realized that it was Arwen and got an evil idea. I sat up and grabbed a small pillow and threw it at her.  It hit her in the chest and she caught it. I laughed and closed my eyes. " I am going back-" but I didn't get to finish because the pillow hit me in the face. Arwen was doubled over in  laughter. I threw off the covers and grabbed a large pillow and began to attack her with it.

She ran over to the bed and grabbed the other pillow. Soon there was a full-fledged pillow fight. " You can't get me you orc!" yelled Arwen. I ran after her. I whacked her with my pillow and snorted. "You couldn't get _me_ if I was tied up!" I taunted. About 3 minutes later, the door opened and both of us stopped in mid-hit. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. 'Legolas!' I realized. If you think that he looks good in the movie than he looks a million times better in person.

His blond hair gleamed and it was tied back half way.  He had piercing blue eyes. He surveyed the scene before him and quietly closed the door. " Well this is- odd…" he said. He had a melodious voice that was nice to listen to. Arwen giggled helplessly. We both looked at her and I began to laugh. Soon Legolas was laughing as well. " I came down here to meet the girl and to talk with Arwen and I find out that you are having a pillow fight. Arwen, I am ashamed of you, you know better than to have fun without me." 

We smiled at him and he looked at me. "Well am I right when I assume that you are the girl who Elrond and Gandalf are talking of?" I nodded. "Yeah I am. I am sorry for my behavior. I-" I was cut off by Arwen saying, "Oh for heaven's sake! Legolas does not care if you act like that. He is used to me doing so anyway."

Legolas smirked and nodded. "Well I suppose I can talk to you two later. I will see you at breakfast." He left and I fell back on the bed. "Do I have to get up?" I moaned. "Yes!" came the strong reply. I sighed and headed to the bath.

***** Well I have to go to school tomorrow I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for the short chapter! 

*~*~*Crimson Angel~*~*~


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own them. I never will own them.  The only ones I do own are the ones I make up.

Chapter 6 

The next morning I awoke early and stuffed my letters under my bed.  The necklace I took into the bathroom with me and set it on the counter. Arwen must have already had a bath set up for me.  Gratefully I sank into the water and closed my eyes.  The water was scented with lavender, as was the shampoo.  I stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel.  Quickly I scrubbed the excess water out of my hair and let it hang down.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard someone knocking on the door.  I opened it and admitted Arwen and another elf.  Both carried stacks of clothes and they set them on the bed. "Ariel, this is Leona. My father assigned her to help you with whatever she could."

" Hey, Leona." I said. The girl smiled shyly at me and bowed. "You don't have to bow." I continued. She nodded and bowed again. I turned to Arwen.  "How much time do I have until breakfast?"

" Long enough.  You may want to wear something a little more fancy, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are going to be dining with us, but my father wants all of us- including you, to come to his private room.  We can dine there and talk."

I rolled my eyes. "All right." I sighed. She smiled and walked out the door. I turned to Leona. " Well, the only thing I could use help on is picking a dress. I didn't wear dresses where I was before." I turned and shuffled through the clothes, and found a robe.  I wrapped it around me.

"You didn't wear dresses where you were from?" she asked incredulous. I nodded and she shook her head. " What did you wear?" 

"Jeans- I mean breeches. They were so much more comfortable. I didn't like the dresses because I can't do stuff in them. It is to hard to run and well, do anything." I sorted through the dresses and Leona came up beside me. She picked up a forest green one and held it up. It was simple and pretty, not too fancy but nice all the same . I smiled at it and walked into the bathroom and changed. When I walked out I saw Leona beckon me over to the vanity.  I sat down and she began to comb my hair.  I have no talent with doing hair, the only thing I do know how to do is put my hair up in to a ponytail.  Big whoop.

She pulled up the top half of my hair and braided it. Then she twisted the whole thing in to a tight bun.  The whole process was only 5 minutes at most.  I smiled. "How do all you people do that? I have no talent with hair and…" I left off with a smirk.  I stood and faced her.

"Perhaps it is because I an 2962 years old, and have had a lot of practice." She said dryly. I felt my jaw drop and she smirked.  " What?"

" I had forgotten that elves live so long. I had read that they live long, but I had forgotten it."

She smiled and a knock came at the door.  I smiled at her. " I can have some things in here after you get back in.  I think you will like them." She commented as she got the door.  I turned to the door and gaped. Legolas stood at the door. He smiled at me.

" Arwen asked me if I could be so kind as to escort you to Lord Elrond's rooms. She seemed to think that you would get lost. I wonder where she got that idea." He grinned at me as I remembered. I had gotten lost yesterday. I smiled at him.

" Oh yeah. *****ahem* well. I don't know _where_ she would have gotten that idea." I blushed slightly. I met his eyes and smiled.  He held out an arm and I placed my hand on it.  We walked down the hall in silence. I could barely contain my glee. Here I was in Middle Earth, and I was walking down the hall, in Rivendale. With the most handsome elf I have ever hoped to lay eyes on. Score for me.

Oh my gosh- that has to be the most boring chapter ever.  I just got home from school and then had to get off. I was at a loss for ideas and this is the product…. Sad I know.  But the next chapter will be better I promise! 

~*~*~*~Crimson_Angel~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chapter7

            Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I **do **own Leona and Ariel.

P.s. OK I have been informed by a review, that I have been spelling Rivendell wrong and I apologize. I am only 13 and stink at spelling… Heh-heh. Yeah well, I apologize for my mistake. And if you notice any more typing errors that I make please tell me. Um but, if you have a problem with the story line, then please don't read it.  If you don't like it, than that is fine with me. But please don't go out of your way just to say that my story is terrible, constructive criticism I like but pointless I don't. Thanks!

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Lord Elronds' private study there was a large table set up along with 6 large chairs.  A fire was going in the big fireplace, making it seem even homier than it already was.  In 3 of the chairs sat people.  I recognized Elrond, but beside him sat a tall elf with blond hair and green eyes.  An older man with a tall pointed hat, and long white beard sat beside the blond. 'Gandalf.' I realized.  He had dancing eyes that surveyed Legolas and I.

Legolas led me to a seat beside Elrond and he sat beside me.  "Well. I believe that you already know Legolas, but I do not believe that you know King Thranduil.  He is the ruler of Mirkwood Forest.  This is Gandalf the White." Both inclined their heads at me and I smiled. A minute later Arwen rushed in, flushed. 

" Sorry I was so late!" she sighed as she sat down beside Legolas. She smiled at me and brushed hair from her face.  Elrond smiled and Thranduil smirked.  I looked around and realized that everyone was smiling at some inside joke.  I rolled my eyes and Gandalf turned to me.

" Before your parents handed you to me they made sure I placed an enchantment on you, so that you could not be easily recognized.  I can take off the spell if you wish, and if it does come off you will also have all of the qualities of an elf.  The enchantment that I placed on you masked all of it, to ensure your safety." 

All eyes were on me as I shifted uncomfortable. I wanted to do it, but was not to sure what I would find. I glanced up to Arwen who nodded and grinned. I looked up and nodded. "Yeah I want to.  But how- drastic will it be?"

Gandalf laughed. "Not drastic at all.  You will only barely be able to tell the difference. Pointed ears, taller, thinner, I do not know all of what you will look like since I have not seen you for 17 years. Perhaps after we have eaten I can take off the enchantment."

I nodded and a tall slim elf came in and set down some food. The meal was quiet for the most part, with some idle chatting here and there. I kept out of the talk as much as I could, trying to remember any thing that I could about my childhood. Nothing. It was aggravating that I had lived my life, believing that the books and all of the characters, were just figments of J.R.R. Tolkiens imagination. How did he think up all of this?

"Erm. Gandalf, have you ever heard of a man called J.R.R. Tolkien? He is a man who lived in my world." I paused and took a bite of my rabbit. Gandalf looked at me in surprise. 

"Yes, there was a man by the name of that. But I was under the impression that he had died many years ago.  Does he live as of now?" there was silence at the table as they waited for me to explain.

" No he passed on almost 30 years ago.  I do not know when but it was a while."

"I see. Why do you bring him up?"

"Long ago, he wrote a series of books that were based on Middle Earth.  The main adventure was the finding of the ring and how it was destroyed. How did he know of this?" 

" He was one of the original wizards, who had lived the longest of all of us. He grew tired of the life in Middle Earth and seeing it slowly fall into darkness. So he decided that he would try the Regular Earth, as he had taken to calling it.  He was the one who found it and the one who crafted a spell to go there. He had decided that he would live the rest of his life as a mortal. I guess that he wanted the events that occurred here to be chronicled there."

I nodded and Elrond chose to say nothing.  

After we had finished eating and said our goodnights, Arwen, Gandalf and I walked down to my room. I opened the door and admitted them.  Silently I awaited Gandalf. He turned to me and smiled. "Shall we begin?" he inquired.   
            "I think that we should." I said nervously. He stood in front of me and began a low guttural chant in a language that I did not know.  By the look on Arwen's face I could tell that she too did not understand. After a second the pitch of his voice wavered and I shivered. A bright light came from me suddenly. The room spun as I fell backward.

Arwen caught me and steadied me. I shook my head trying to clear my head. Gandalf stood straight and surveyed me. " Are you all right?" I nodded and frowned. I stumbled over to the mirror. I was taller! My hair was the same color, but my skin was lighter porcelain. I had pointed ears as well. I reached a hand up to feel it. 

I turned to the two of them, and discovered that my eyesight had improved as well. " Amazing," I breathed in awe. "This is so cool!"  Arwen smiled at me and said in a low voice.

"Now I believe that it is time to tell you of the ring you carry." 

Ok I have a cliffhanger! Not a very good one but it is all right. Um. Please read and review – I love reviews. And suggestions welcome!! I need all of the help I can get!!

Thanks!!!

~*~*~*~*~*Crimson_Angel*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 8

            Disclaimer- read chapter 1-7 for disclaimer. 

                        Hey I just wanted to thank all of the people who have reviewed and I am so happy.  Thanks!!

~*~*~*~*Chapter 8~*~*~*~* 

            I stood confused. " I don't wear a ring. See?" I held out my hand for inspection. I was surprised to see on my right fourth finger there was a ring. " O.K. how'd that get there?"

            "Remember the ring that your parents stole? They gave it to you and the enchantment that I took off revealed it. The necklace that you wear is important. I cannot stress that enough. Never, never, **never **take it off. I will explain later. But the ring that you wear is special as well. It is made of mithril, a dwarfish metal. When the dark lord Sauron had the One Ring made, the backup ring was hidden. But before it was stolen he had some of his power stored in it. So if ever it did get lost, or stolen, than the agents of the ring might find it. It has been kept submissive, by 2 things. One, since you have been in the regular Earth, and 2 because the necklace has been shielding the power."

" Ok, but what do you want me to do with it?" I asked. 

" Ariel," he sighed in defeat. "My dear child. As Frodo did before you, you must cast the ring into the very depths of Mount Doom. It is the only way to rid this world of its evil. I am sorry my dear. If there was another way, then I would tell you." He added when he saw my face go pale.

" You, want me to go to Mount Doom!?" I asked. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me that you are not serious." The looks on Arwen and Gandalf's faces were enough proof. " No."

" I- I can not be the one who has to destroy the ring. I only just got here." I sounded pathetic, even to myself. But frankly, I did not care. Arwen came up to me and placed an arm around my shoulder.   
            " If you are anything like your parents, then you will do fine. My father has already gone to calling on the original fellowship, in hopes that they will assist you. Legolas has already said that he would go. Aragorn has already arrived and wants to go. But I do not think that he will be able to. He has the Kingdom of Gondor to rule. Gandalf do you plan to go?"

The older man nodded. " Yes I plan to go. I hope I will be of some assistance. We should travel to Lothlorien. Galadriel should be able to explain more and give assistance."

A knock came at the door and Arwen admitted a man. He was tall, and well built. His dark brown hair just brushed his broad shoulders; He had a well-defined face and bright bluish eyes. Arwen let out a cry of happiness and threw her arms around the man. "Aragorn!" she exclaimed. The man held her to him and whispered something in elfish. She nodded and broke away. Arwen turned and faced Ariel. "Ariel, this is Aragorn." 

Aragorn smiled at me and said, "Hello, Ariel. Elrond has told me a little of you, and I am looking forward to talking more." I grinned and nodded. He turned serious and watched me. "Is it true that you possess the secondary ring?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is." My smile dimmed and I sighed. Aragorn walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. " I am sorry that you have to bear this burden, but you have the strength to triumph. I am sure of it."

His words made me smile and I felt renewed faith. 'Yes, I think I can do it. I have to do it. The fate of middle earth, depends on it.'

All right!! I have chapter 7 up! I was up since 8:00 in the morning fixing little problems on stuff and eating some CANDY!! Yeah I am all hyped up on sugar and I might have another chapter up in the near future. I have school tomorrow and it really sucks. But I will update as soon as is humanly possible. 

Oh and if you have any suggestions, on the story please tell me! And it you know any cool elfish names than I would appreciate it! Thanks!! 

~*~*~*~*~Crimson angel~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 9

                        Disclaimer- Man, this thing is sooo annoying! We all know that the characters are not mine and never will be. Ariel and Leona **are** mine. **_No _**touchy! Lol. And I have no school today!! It got canceled!!! Yippee!!

                                                                                                                           ****

Chapter 9 

            The next morning found me in a pair of long breeches and a red silk blouse. It was a little to fancy for my taste but it was comfortable.  I was out by the stables and strolling by every horse. My favorite was a night black one with a white star on her forehead. Her eyes looked more intelligent than most of the others. I opened the stable door and stepped in. 

            "Hey pretty baby." I murmured quietly. The horse nickered and stomped a black hoof. Gently she butted her head against me. I laughed and rubbed her muzzle. This had to be the best-behaved horse I had ever seen. I stroked her face and jumped when a voice rang out.

            "Lady Ariel! What in the name of the Valar do you think you are doing! Are you insane?" I winced and turned to the owner of the voice.  Legolas stood leaning against the stable door of a gray stallion. His face was stunned and almost angry. "That horse is dangerous! She barely lets _me_ ride her." He walked to me and held out a hand. The mare snorted and whipped her head out to bite him. He yelped and retracted his hand. 

I smothered a giggle and sobered as quick as I could, a ghost of a smile still on my face. " Prince Legolas, I don't believe that she is taking kindly…" I laughed and continued. "Taking kindly to you. She does seem to like me fine. What's her name?"

"Her name is Dark Flame." He sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How she likes you so much is a mystery. Well, I am glad that she at least likes someone. Elrond wanted to sell her since she would not let anyone ride her. Do you want to try?" 

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I was surprised that he trusted me enough to let me ride such a horse. But I was not complaining. He got a saddle and bridle and began to show me how to saddle her. "Dark, please don't bite me…." He commented looking at the mare. She snorted and let him approach. Once she was saddled, he led her out of the stable. I followed them and he turned to me. " Do you want to go riding? We can go quite far down the road, plus there is the rest of the fellowship arriving. Perhaps we can greet them?" 

"Sure. That sounds fun, I have always wanted to meet the hobbits." I said as I stroked Dark's side.  Legolas went back into the stable and came out a minute later with the gray stallion I had met earlier. Only it had no saddle or bridle on. I frowned and watched as it obediently followed Legolas. "Uh. Don't you need a saddle and bridle?" I asked puzzled. He grinned.

"No, I am one of the best riders in Rivendell, and I do not require either of those things." He said smugly. I glared at him. "Well excuse me for breathing, your highness." I said while glaring at him. He smirked at me and mounted gracefully.  I rolled my eyes and mounted Flame. 

Legolas began a slow trot and smiled when I almost fell off.  I righted myself and I glared at him and followed him.  We walked down the deserted road and he led us out of the gate.  Out side it was less humid than usual and when I looked up I saw the beginnings of a storm. "Hey, your Royal Highness! I think it is gonna rain!" I called up to him.

He glanced up at the clouds. " We have a good hour before it comes. Come let us ride. The hobbits and dwarf should arrive any time now." He nudged the stallion in to a canter and I mimicked him. Dark Flame was graceful and made long strides over the green grass. 

I scanned the horizon and smiled with glee when I saw the figures of 6 people. I silently thanked my parents for being elves and for my astoundingly good eyesight. I could pick out the figures in the distance and I knew that Legolas could too. "That is them- right?"

"Yes! Tis' the hobbits and Gimli son of Gloin. One of my greatest friends and yet I know not who the 6th man is." He smiled at me and motioned for me to come. We galloped at full speed. I turned back to him and called over the rushing wind. "I shall race you! First one to reach The Company, and find out who the 6th man is wins."

"Faster Flame!" I urged. The mare quickened her pace and left Legolas behind- just not for long. He whispered words to his mount and it outdistanced me.  We reached the small company and Legolas jumped off.  He had beaten me by only a little. I narrowed my eyes at him. He simply rolled his eyes. The Prince turned to the people. The hobbits and a cloaked figure stopped. They stared in amazement or disbelief. Gimli let out a full-throated laugh and leaned on his battle-axe.

"You only beat me because-,"I was cut off by 3 of the 4 hobbits launching themselves on to Legolas. He was lost under a pile of hobbits. Gimli chuckled and said. "Over a year and they still have not changed. For many days we had to endure the pranks of these troublemakers. It is time for you to take the lot of them off my hands." 

The hobbits had disentangled themselves off Legolas and were greeting him happily. I immediately recognized Frodo and Sam. But I got the two others mixed up. My attention turned to the cloaked figure. "Hello," I said cautiously…

Who is the cloaked figure? And will all of the Fellowship accept the journey? frankly  I am not too sure myself. I am still deciding on who to send and who will stay. Please read and review!! Suggestions Welcome!! 

Thanks!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~Crimson-Angel*~*~*~


	11. chapter 10

            Disclaimer-don't own them. I do own Ariel. Hi to all the people that have reviewed! Thank you so much! My mom read it and thought it would be somebody that I made up, and I was going to make it Faramir.  Yes, he is going in Boromir's place, beings, as he is deader than a doornail…. Lol.

Oh well I did not like Boromir anyways. But then who does? Anyone? Anyone? Not all at once now! Lol.

A little fluff in this chapter. If you do not like it, sorry I am just experimenting. I changed the genre to romance as well. There will not be too much though. I am just curious to see what everyone thinks of it…

**~*~*~*~Chapter 10~*~*~***

            "Who are you?" I asked. The cloaked person slowly removed the cloak and I felt my eyes widen.  Before me stood a man clothed head to toe in black. He had black breeches and a black tunic.  His skin was tan, showing that he was out in the sun quite a bit. He had piercing blue eyes and light reddish hair that shone copper in the fading sunlight. He looked to only be about in his mid- twenties. Then I noticed the non-pointed ears.  He was a human, and Legolas did not know him.

"Gimli, I do not know your friend." He said. The man looked at Legolas.

"I am Faramir. Once the brother to Boromir.  Elrond has called me as well. I only know a little of why." He leaned on his large broad sword.  His attention turned to me. "Who are you?" he asked. I drew myself up. This ought to be fun to see how he reacts…

"I am Ariel." I said. He did a double take. "Howdy." 

"_You_ are the one Elrond told me of. You possess the ring don't you?" It was not a question but a remark. I nodded and remembered how the 1st ring had consumed his brother. 'Hope that does not happen here. Faramir seems pretty cool.  At least I think so… I don't _remember_ him being iffy.'  I turned to the four hobbits.

"Welcome to Rivendell. This is not the first time,  right?" Pippin walked up to me.

"Yep. We av' been here only once before.  Back when that ring…" he left off when he saw Frodo and Sam both flinch. "Oh. Sorry." He blushed and looked down. Frodo clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him. 'Open mouth, insert foot.' I thought dryly. 

"We are here to escort you to Rivendell and then I believe that another council will be held. Come, there is a storm heading here and I do not wish to be caught in it." Legolas said. We began to walk, Legolas and I both leading our horses and walking beside them.

I had looked up at the sky in worry when I heard light thunder. We were at least another 45 minutes from Rivendell. Oh this is going to be fun, traveling with 4 wet hobbits and a wet dwarf. Loads of fun… 

Sure enough it began to rain and all but Legolas and I had waterproof cloaks. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact but I was cold. I shivered and walked on.  Faramir stepped up beside me and draped a warm cloak over my shoulders. With almost numb fingers I pulled it closer. "T-thanks." I stuttered. He still had his cloak on and I stopped puzzled. "You had another cloak?"

"Yes, _I_ come prepared…" he grinned at me. "Unlike a certain girl I barely know." He laughed and ducked the swipe I threw at him. "You shall have to be quicker than that." he stopped when a pile of mud hit him in the back of the head. Merry and Pippin were giggling and wiping mud off their hands. Faramir sighed and pulled his cloak closer. 

"You are used to this, I take it." Legolas said, amused. Faramir nodded.

"They have been at these antics ever since I have arrived. Pity me. I pity myself…" He rolled his eyes when Pippin called out from behind.

"We have not been that much trouble. We've limited our pranks to a few! Honest!" then as an after thought he began to count. "Well… there was that one in the beginning. Then after that at the ford... Then there was the time…" I snickered and turned to Legolas. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it was pouring rain and he was soaking wet. I envied him for that reason. Soon we had reached the outer gate of Rivendell and entered.  The guards just smiled at the sight of one muddy human, four wet hobbits, two wet elves, and a quiet and wet muddy dwarf.

We walked up the stairs and Elrond greeted us. "As glad as I am to see all of you safe and sound, I think we should avoid the pleasantries until all of you are dry. I will have someone show each of you to your rooms. Perhaps Ariel could show Faramir to his rooms. The hobbits already know their way around and I believe that you, Legolas will want to talk to Gimli."

Legolas nodded, with a glance to Ariel, led Gimli off toward his room. The hobbits walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Faramir came after me and I led him to the guest rooms.  It was almost dinner and I was tired and wet. Faramir walked behind me and barely made a sound.  It occurred to me that I did know where the guest rooms were, since I was currently in one, but I did not know where Elrond wanted me to put him.  My worries were in vain. There was his saddlebags already by the room that was beside my own.  

"Well it seems that they have already taken the liberty of dropping your luggage at the room you are going to have. Do you want me to show you around later? Dinner should be in about a hour or so." I smiled at him, and began to take off his cloak. He helped me and folded it up, and held it in one hand. 

"I will see you after we are all dry, no?" he asked. I nodded and he brushed a kiss on my fingers. I blushed and said a rather hasty goodbye. He walked into his room and closed the door. I leaned against my door. 'Bloody hell. What have I gotten myself into now?' I thought.

Ok I know I promised that there would be the council, but I had to get another chapter out. I kind of get a head of myself some times… as always read and review!! Thanks!!

~*~Crimson Angel~*~


	12. chapter 11

                        Hey I don't own them. We all know that. I want to own Legolas, but alas, I never will. *sniffs*  oh well.   Also I just got to see the 2nd movie for lord Of The Rings, for a second time!!! (I need a life…..) In this chapter I bet you can guess that I think is hot, besides Legolas…

A special thanks to the following people who have reviewed- LanierShazar, and Lel Vagor. Lady Death, and all of the others. Thank you!!

P.S. My mom has wrote that romantic part since I don't have a romantic bone in my body… I Luv my mommy!! Hehehehe! 

**~**~**~**~***Chapter 11***~**~**~**~**

I washed off all of the mud and stepped out of the bath.  I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom. Leona had set a dress that was a glowing silver/white on my bed it had flowing sleeves and my shoulders would be bare. Tiny strings of silver lace wound through the sleeves and around the neckline. It was lovely. I got on my underclothes and then slid on the dress.

Leona came in from the hall then and smiled approvingly. "You look wonderful milady. I am sure that you will have every single eligible mans eyes on you." She grinned and led me over to the vanity. She then twisted my hair up as far as it would go and then let some strands fall. Using a comb she then selected some more strands until there was a mass of ringlets that hung down to my bare shoulders. 

"Thanks Leona. See you tonight." I said warmly. I turned around and a knock came at the door.  I strode to the door and opened it. Faramir stood there stunning in black leather pants, a dark brown shirt and light brown vest. His copper hair was combed and fell in soft waves almost to his shoulders.  His blue eyes watched me. 

"Well milady, you certainly look lovely." He smiled. I smiled back. 

"Thanks. You do not look so bad yourself." I blushed slightly when I looked up into his eyes. "We should head to dinner. I believe that Elrond is having a party, of sorts, for the fellowship.  We don't want to be late…" he said. He extended his right arm and I placed my left hand on it. 

We walked down the hall until we reached the large doors. Music wafted through, as did the talking.  Faramir opened the door and gave a slight bow. "After you milady." He raised and eyebrow when I blushed hotly. I stepped in and was met by the sight of many elves, and a few other humans, Aragorn included, were mingling in the crowds.  We cut across to Elrond who was standing by a large table with a goblet in hand watching the crowd. He smiled at the two of us.

"Lord Faramir, welcome. I extend every courtesy that I am able to. Lady Ariel, could I have a word with you?" he glanced at Faramir. I nodded and Faramir gave me a warm smile before going. "Perhaps I shall see you later." He murmured before leaving. I turned to lord Elrond. 

"What did you need me for my lord?" I asked. He sighed and began to draw me off to a deserted corner. When we were there he looked seriously at me. " I have some news. There is something that Galadriel is not telling me. She said that you are under no circumstances to take off the ring. Never take off the necklace either. But she said that when you get to Lothlorien, she would explain what she means. I tried to get more out of her but she evaded me. I am sorry, but she said that she has a sense of foreboding that something is going to happen soon. I know nothing much else. I am having the council tomorrow after breakfast, and then we will all see what happens." He smiled sadly at me and I nodded.

Quickly I walked off, needing to be alone. The gardens were off to the left and that was where I was headed. Thoughts flew to and fro in my head, making me not pay attention to where I was walking.  All of the sudden the toe of my shoe caught the hem of my dress and I pitched forward with a curse. Before I could fall on my face, a hand quickly grabbed my arm. "Careful milady." The voice was Faramir's.  

"Thank you for the rescue. I thought I was going to end up in the bushes." I smiled up at him gratefully as I slid my arm from under his hand.

"You are most welcome. I always enjoy being able to save a beautiful lady." He bowed charmingly. 

I looked back toward the music, and then I started back off into the gardens. 

"Are you ok, would you like some company? Faramir walked beside me as I tripped again. He gently place my hand on his arm, and we continued walking.

"As long as you are quiet." I told him tartly. I walked with him in silence. The moon was full, and the roses perfumed the air. It was a night made for romance, not the misery that I was feeling. I noticed that he had steered us toward a garden seat. I sat gracefully (surprisingly enough.) and he sat facing me. 

"Do you want to talk about what is distressing you?" Faramir asked quietly. I noticed at this distance, that his eyes were silver in the moonlight. He smelled of the leather and his own unique scent that was very pleasant. I thought privately that he was quite handsome.

"Wrong? What could be wrong? Just life, my life in general." I rubbed my temples to ease the strain in my head. 

Very gently he took his hands and slid them up my arms to place them on my bare shoulders. I shivered and looked into his eyes, my heart beating in my throat. I was feeling light headed even though I hadn't drunk the wine. He said softly, "Maybe I can take your mind off of your cares." He placed his hands on each side of my face. I felt warm and cold at the same time. He leaned forward, and I could feel my eyes widening. His silver eyes came closer and he placed his lips against my own. I could feel his heart beat race against mine. He deepened the kiss, and I could hear someone moan softly. (Oh-that would be me.) I leaned into the kiss and heard a burst of song up the hill that made me come to my senses. 

We pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily. I glanced up toward the ballroom and with my new elvish sight, saw a blond elf on the balcony. A tall man with dark hair joined him and the elf glanced at him, and then back down.  I saw him stiffen, and turn to the doorway in a rush. Faramir gently turned my face back to him, and pulled me to his chest, my hands braced on his vest and kissed me again. (Wow, was my last coherent thought...) 

**P.O.V. –Legolas**

I had stepped out onto the balcony, trying to look for Ariel. I had noticed her rush out of the room after talking to Elrond. What I saw out in the gardens made my blood boil. Ariel was sitting out on a bench with the human Faramir. I watched as he turned her face to his and kiss her. I saw her move away for a moment then glance up at the ballroom. I don't know if she saw me, but I saw Faramir turn her head back and pull her close. I turned away angrily and strode out off of the balcony bumping into Aragorn who had also been standing there without my noticing. 

"Easy, Legolas." He cautioned. "I too, saw and I think it best you talk to them separately. Be careful of what you do though." I nodded, but didn't hear much of what he had said. I walked back out and did not see the two of them anymore. I turned again and walked out back into the party. I parted the crowd and walked out the door. Angrily I walked down the hall to her room. I paused when I saw them walking down. I moved behind a stone statue and watched, and listened.

"I am sure that it will all turn out in the end. Frodo completed his set task and I am sure that you will triumph…as…well." Faramir leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. I was going to barge out but then I stopped myself. She whispered something and he laughed lightly. She curled an arm around his neck and pulled him to her. They kissed again and again before she broke away and opened the door to her room she walked in and he followed her. The door closed and I sagged against the statue. How could she be so foolish as to do this? She barely knew him and she was letting him into her room. I ran a hand through my hair and made a mental note to give a much needed beating to Faramir.

HAHAHAHAHA!! I am sooo evil!! My mom and I had gone to see The Two Towers again and we both think that Faramir is one seriously hot guy. So we were talking and had a little romance going on… she had a lot of fun writing that. Neways. I really enjoy playing with poor Legolas's mind. He thinks they did something. Hmmm. Well guess you will have to wait.. Oh man I am so evil!! Muhahahaha                      

I don't own them. I want to own Legolas, Faramir, and Aragorn. But it is just not possible. Tis' not fair!!!! And thank you all for your reviews. And no I have not read the last book, so I have no idea what does happen. I have an annoying habit to read the book, then go to see the movie, and pick it apart, for reasons that the movie is not like the book and I tend to complain. My mom does the same thing so before we read the 3rd book we are waiting to see the movie. If that mindless insane ramble made any sense then great. J but still thank you for all reviews!!!

                                                ****


	13. chapter 12

HAHAHAHAHA!! I am sooo evil!! My mom and I had gone to see The Two Towers again and we both think that Faramir is one seriously hot guy. So we were talking and had a little romance going on… she had a lot of fun writing that. Neways. I really enjoy playing with poor Legolas's mind. He thinks they did something.. Hmmm. Well guess you will have to wait. Oh man I am so evil!! Muhahahaha                       

I don't own them. I want to own Legolas, Faramir, and Aragorn. But it is just not possible. Tis' not fair!!!! And thank you all for your reviews. And no I have not read the last book, so I have no idea what does happen. I have an annoying habit to read the book, then go to see the movie, and pick it apart, for reasons that the movie is not like the book and I tend to complain. My mom does the same thing so before we read the 3rd book we are waiting to see the movie. If that mindless insane ramble made any sense then great. J But still thank you for all reviews!!!

~*~*~***Chapter 12**~*~*~*

P.O.V. Ariel.

Faramir leaned against the doorway and watched me. My heart was beating a mile a minute when I turned to face him. I was tired. I walked up to Faramir. "I have to head to bed. We have a meeting tomorrow and I don't want to be totally exhausted." I placed my hands on his chest. He grabbed them and smiled down at me. "Faramir-" his lips met mine again and I melted against him. Then I pulled away in regret. "Faramir, we can't." I said quietly. He nodded. "As you wish milady." He said. "Goodnight." He gave me another quick kiss and left.

I smiled and undressed, then got into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my lips. 

The next morning I was in light breeches and a white blouse. I stepped out and walked down to Elronds study, where we were having breakfast. I opened the door and smiled at everyone. Gandalf, Arwen, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Elrond, and Faramir all sat there already. I sat beside Faramir and nodded at the various greetings that were made. "We have decided that it would be so much easier if we just had the meeting in here. It would also be more private. As soon as Legolas-" the door opened and Legolas walked in. "Ah now we can begin." 

Legolas nodded and didn't say a word. Each of us grabbed a plate and began to eat. Not much talk was exchanged but I noticed Legolas glaring constantly at Faramir. I wondered what was his problem.  After we had eaten, Elrond motioned for a servant to take away the empty plates. He stood when the servant was gone. "Now, I think that it is time that you all learn the reason that you are here." He started. He began by explaining my history and how my parents had stolen the ring. People kept giving me looks of pity and awe. I waited until I heard Elrond say. "If you could show them the ring." I extended the hand, which the ring was on. All except Gandalf leaned over to see it. 

Frodo leaned back with an unreadable look on his face and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. When everyone had stopped Gandalf cleared his throat. All attention turned to him. "Now, the only problem is, like the one ring before, this one MUST be disposed of in the same way.  Ariel is going to take the ring to Mount Doom. We are asking those who wish to, to make this difficult journey. We have called the original fellowship, feeling that you were all the best choice. Any who wish not to come, it is perfectly understandable. I myself am going, and to those who do want to go, we are leaving tomorrow."

Legolas glanced at me and immediately said, "I am going." He gave me a crooked smile and leaned back in his chair. Faramir nodded. "I shall go too." 

"I think it-" Aragorn started but Arwen cut him off with a glare. "Aragorn, you are not going. You still have a kingdom to rule, so I shall go." She glanced around the room as if daring anyone to protest. Finding no one, she smiled and leaned against Aragorn. 

"I am coming as well, to keep these elves out of trouble." Gimli rumbled. He too flashed me a quick smile. Merry jumped up and Pippin followed.

"We have to come."  Pippin muttered to Merry, "And I thought we had learned from the last time".  All eyes turned to Frodo and Sam. Frodo shook his head. "I am sorry, but no. Once was plenty. And even then I would give up the "pleasure" of going the first time." I nodded and turned to Sam. He just shook his head and didn't say anything. Elrond stood.

"Very well. You should begin to pack what you want now and say good-byes if you have to. I shall talk to you all later, perhaps at dinner. I leave you to discuss what you wish." He walked out and the 2 hobbits, Frodo and Sam excused themselves. It was quiet for a moment. All at once people started talking. Gandalf quieted everyone down and stared at each of us. "This is a very dangerous mission that we are to undertake. I want all of you to know that. Now is the time to leave if you so desire." When no one left he nodded and left. 

Merry and Pippin followed without a word. For a minute all was quiet and Legolas looked at me. "Ariel, could I have a word with you for a moment?" he asked. He pushed away his chair and motioned for me to follow him. I glanced at Arwen and Aragorn and both had matching frowns on their faces. I stifled a sigh and followed him out with a 'back in a second' under my breath. We walked out the door and I leaned against a wall. "What?" I asked. He faced me and asked. "Do you have feelings for Faramir?"

I felt my eyes widen in surprise at the bluntness of the question. "Say what?" I asked incredulous that he would say that. When he repeated the question I frowned. "When did you make it your personal business what I do and don't do?" 

"Since I saw you to last night!" he exploded. "What did you think you were doing? He is a man. He is not immortal, like an elf! He will not live forever. Besides you barely know him and last night he went into your room with you! Are you insane? Are-"

I stopped him with a slap. I glared up at him. "Since when did you start spying on me? Do you not trust our friendship enough to just ask? Ok wait. You know what I don't even want to know your reasons. Because they can't be good enough. And before you go jumping to conclusions maybe you could take a minute of your **_precious_** time to get all of the facts."

"Ariel I-" he started and I cut him off again. "Don't even think about it! I do not want to talk to you right now." I stormed off to my room, leaving Legolas standing there.

**P.O.V. Legolas**

I stood for a moment angry at everything, but most of all, my stupidity. She was right, I should have trusted her before I said all of that. I rubbed my face and walked back into the study. Faramir stood smug, and a tiny smirk on his face, not saying anything. He nodded at me and walked out. 

"Legolas- that had to be the stupidest thing that you have ever done." Sighed Arwen. I nodded and sat down. "Yes I do believe that it was. I should go apologize." Arwen jumped up and pushed firmly on my shoulders. "No! Do you have a death wish?! She will most likely kill you. Let her calm down before talking to her. I will go see her now. Talk to her in a few days or so."

I slumped down in the chair that she vacated. Aragorn smirked when she left. "Well. That was… interesting. The whole thing." He said. I glanced at him. "How do you understand women? How do you stand them? Tis' a mystery to me." 

He laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "You never will my friend. You never will."

Ok that was a little boring I think but still, I need feedback. Please review, and give suggestions. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 13

Ok I am back. I still don't own and I never will. Damn.   Does anyone know who Holly Black is? She is one of my favorite authors. Read "Tithe" it is written by her. Ok now I shall stop babbling.

****

**Chapter 13**

            Back in my room I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed. 'The nerve of that- that.. **ELF**!' I thought angrily. I paced for a minute and jumped in surprise when the door opened.  Arwen stepped in and closed the door. 

"Well. That was quite immature, of both of you. Yes, I admit that he should not have said the things that he did but you could have been a little more- explanatory. How was he supposed to know?  And you didn't even give him a chance to explain what he had said. Yes he jumped to conclusions _but_ he was worried about you. Really worried…" Arwen seemed to think about what she had just said. 

I waved a hand before Arwen's face. "Halloo? Anyone in there? Are you all right?" Arwen snapped out of it and focused on my face. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. 'I should talk to Legolas. Wonder if I… no.' Arwen sighed and smiled at me.  

"Just try to talk to him later, okay? Promise?" she added when she saw me nod in defeat. I nodded again and Arwen hugged me. She left the room and closed the door quietly. I flopped back on my back and covered my face with a pillow before yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Whyyyyyyy meeeeeeee?!" over and over again an then, "Why did I have to get sent to Middle Earth? Why do I have to be the one to carry the goddamned, fu%^@*@, piece of horse crap, RING??"

Soft laughter met her ears, and she removed the pillow, to see Aragorn standing there.  He laughed helplessly and stopped when I glared at him and threw the pillow at him.  He wiped tears of mirth from his face and sat next to me on the bed.  "Oh.  I don't believe I have ever heard an elfin or even a human woman curse so well, since Legolas and I put frogs in Arwen's bedchambers. That was priceless, but even then she didn't curse as well…" he began to laugh again.  "As well as you just did."

I groaned in exasperation. "What in Middle Earth do you want Aragorn?  Are you just here to talk to me like Arwen did?  Cause she already talked to me, and I feel bad about biting his little elvish head off, and all of that good stuff. But it was also his fault!" 

"Ok. Um I am not going delve into that. I value my life thank you. But I was going to tell you that Elrond wanted me to tell you that you should bring a nice dress, since we will stop at Lothlorien." He smiled at me and opened the door. "But if you do want to talk to Legolas, I am sure he feels absolutely _awful_, what with you _yelling_ at him." He ducked the pillow I threw at him and grinned before walking rather quickly out. 

I growled and was in a bad mood the rest of the day.  Wisely enough, everyone pretty much stayed away from me. In a final attempt to get away from everyone I walked into the library and randomly picked out a book.  I was seated before the fireplace and curled up on the chair when the door opened. I didn't hear any footfalls and it occurred to me who it was. 'You have **got **to be kidding me. Please, please be Lord Elrond, not-' Legolas stepped into view and smiled at me.

"Milady Ariel, I have come to ask forgiveness from you." He said. I glared at him. "Go away." I said. He sighed. 

"You are not going to make this easy are you?"

"Hell no."

"Ariel, please, forgive me. I was wrong and…" he halted when he saw me roll my eyes. 

 Suddenly he dropped to his knees and took my hand into his own. "This unworthy elf **begs** forgiveness. See! I am even on my knees! I had said things that were wrong and I do really feel terrible about it. I should have come to you first, and I was wrong." His brown eyes bore into my own and I felt my resolve dying. 'Oh crap. I am not suppose to give into him!' but as I thought that I knew it was a lost cause. I drew my hand from his and slapped my forehead. "Damn you and your big pathetic eyes. Of course I forgive you. I swear, you elves could get your way in everything with those eyes."

He grinned at me. "It is my charm admit it. You can't resist."

"Hate to be the one who resists your **overwhelming** charm, but no.  It is simply amazing we both fit into the room with your ego. Honestly." I uncurled my legs and smiled. He had a faint look of hurt on his face. "My lady, you wound me with your unkind words."

"My heart bleeds." I said dryly. I stood and walked over to place the book on the shelf when I realized that he was following me. I placed the book back and turned to face him. "What?"  He smiled down at me.  It occurred to me that he was standing really close to me and I backed up. "Well, I have got to head to my room now, don't want to be tired…" I tried to move past him when he reached out and grabbed my chin in a fluid movement. He stared down at me and then leaned forward. I felt his lips on mine for a mere second then he pulled away.

"I don't want you to loose any beauty sleep. Goodnight aier (little one)." He whispered and gave me a final longer kiss and then swept out of the room. I stood stunned for a moment then slapped my forehead again. 'What was I thinking? Oh yeah. I was not! I am insane. Completely and totally insane.' I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and walked to my room.

                                                                                                            **P.o.v.- Legolas**

I smiled as I remembered what I had done, in the library.  I was in bed lying on my back reading a book. I placed it on the nightstand and rolled over. The look of utter surprise on her face had been priceless. I slowly fell into sleep with a smile on my face.

**P.O.V. Ariel**

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Everyone was rushing around trying to get one thing or another done and you could not find anyone if you wanted to. I gave up looking for people and decided to finish packing.  I quickly stored all of my things in a large pack and then walked out to find Elrond.  He was in the large study, alone. I walked up to him and paused. "Hey I was wondering do you know where I can get a notebook. I want to have a journal, while I am here." 

He smiled at me. "Of course. Here." He reached into his desk and handed me leather bound book that had a leather thong wrapped around it.  I smiled. "Thanks. When do we leave?"

"In a few hours at most. I am not telling as many people of the ring, because I don't want the same things to happen.  I wish you a safe journey, and a quick return. I will see you all before you go." He smiled encouragingly at me and I thanked him.  I stuffed the journal in my pack and left off for the stable.

Oh crap, I am sorry it took so long to update! My comp was dead, and it took forever to fix.  I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope I am not making to much of a mess of this! Reviews needed, so I know you love me. Lol.  

~*~*~Goddess2008~*~*~*


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own. And I am sooo sorry that I have taken so long to update. Family, school, and all sorts of other crap. I am writing as much as I can tho. Please I really need more reviews. I also would like to know what a beta reader is. If you could tell me I will be sooo happy!

**Chapter 14**

Thursday- I have no idea what time it is and I am too lazy to find out. 

            Dear journal,

Hi. I had just gotten this journal from Lord Elrond, and am planning on writing everyday in it.  We are planning on leaving in about 30 minutes and I am writing this in the stables.  

Last night, was odd. I was avoiding Legolas and big figure; he comes to the library- where I was at the time.  I thought that I had made it clear that I was mad at him, but apparently not clear enough for both of us. He asked for forgiveness and when I had said no, he has gotten on his knees and begged. It was priceless. Of course I felt too bad I forgave him and when I went to place the book back in its spot, he kissed me. I had no idea what to do.  

I thought that I liked Faramir, but then Legolas comes and kisses me. I don't know what to do! Oops! Here comes the elf himself.  And everyone else is coming. Great. Well I will write more tonight. I have to go now. Ariel

I scribbled down the last part of it and stuffed the journal into my saddlebag and smiled at all of them.  Silently we led out horses out of the stables and stood at the gate.  Elrond surveyed each of us and smiled. "I had hoped that we would never have to do this again but we must. I wish all of you good luck and a safe journey. Return as soon as you can and may the Valar bless you." He smiled at me and we mounted up.  Gandalf gave a nudge to Shadowfax who leapt off and we followed. Arwen and I were at the back and following at a quick trot.  

Not an hour after we had left, Pippin looked at Arwen and whined, "We've missed second breakfast!" Faramir winced and turned back to me. I grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

"_Pippin_ we have already eaten." Arwen sighed. Pippin groaned but didn't say anything else. We rode in silence for a while. and then stopped about an hour before dark. The sun was already beginning to set and we halted. We were at the edge of a small wood, and a stream ran through the middle of it.  Our horses were tired and I couldn't blame them.  Merry and Pippin had left their horse to drink while they began to eat. We all unsaddled our horses, and the horse I had brought, Flame nickered softly. She butted her head against me chest and I laughed. The other horses were already unsaddled and drinking by the river.  I took off the bridle and hefted up my packs over my shoulders.

I turned to face Faramir. "Hello." He said warmly. He brushed a kiss on my lips and looked down at me. "Gandalf says that we will arrive soon, and that we have no need to unpack more than sleeping gear, and the food. We leave at first light tomorrow." His blue eyes watched me and I suddenly remembered Legolas, and what had happened in the library. Something must have showed in my eyes because he pulled away slightly. "Something wrong?" he asked. 

 I glanced behind him to the circle of hobbits, and elves that were sitting around the fire that Gandalf had made. A blond headed elf (A/N.Gee wonder who…) watched me with a sad look on his face, the firelight casting a flickering glow on his face.  I snapped my attention back to Faramir. "Nothing, I am just tired." I smiled at him and he nodded. I could tell he didn't believe that I was telling the truth. He gave me a small smile and walked back to the fire to start our dinner.  

It was a good thing that I didn't have to cook, because if I did, the orcs, and the enemy wouldn't have to kill us. My cooking would do the job for them.

 I smiled slightly and walked over to the fire. It was not cold out but I figured that it would get colder as the night went on.  I sat by Arwen and avoided eye contact with Legolas and Faramir.  I don't know why I was so edgy. I had had boyfriends at my school, but not a lot. I should have been used to this. What is my problem?

We ate mostly in silence and then handed out watch assignments. We would have two people at a time on watch, and only 3-hour shifts.  Gimli was pared with Pippin, Merry was with Gandalf, and Arwen was with Faramir. And I…. was with Legolas.  Faramir did not happy either with the arrangement but said nothing. I unpacked my sleeping bag, and set it down by the fire.  I had third watch. All of us (except Merry and Gandalf) were lying in a circle around the fire. Now that I was an elf, I slept with my eyes open, which really freaked me out.  I told Arwen so when we were lying down and she laughed. 

"Why is that so unappealing to you?" she asked.  Arwen rolled over in her sleeping bag and propped herself up on one elbow. I smiled. "Don't know. Just strikes me as sort of odd."  I flopped on my back and stared up at the stars. It was amazing how everything was magnified without all of the pollutants in the night sky.  Everything was so amazing, the sights, the people. I sneaked a glance at Legolas who was staring at the stars. I tore my eyes away and looked at Faramir, who looked like he was asleep.  I blushed slightly and tried to keep my thoughts straight.

'This is not fun! Why do both Faramir and Legolas like me?  And why didn't Legolas say anything about it in the first place? Why cant life be as easy as it was when I was in regular earth? Arg.' I sighed and tried to fall asleep. 

 It felt like to way to soon, Legolas woke me up and said we had watch right now.  I groaned softly and grabbed my sleeping bag, pulling it as close as I could around my body. I knew that we had gone to bed about 8:00pm so I figured that it was about 4 in the morning. Lovely. I settled down as far from Legolas as I could and tried to be discreet. Yeah, like I have a discreet bone in my body. He gave a tiny smile in my direction before turning to keep watch. I knew that he noticed. Wonderful. And I had to deal with him and Faramir, the whole way. Lovely.

Thanks for reading- need reviews to continue!!


	16. Chapter 15

Um, I am sooo sorry that I have taken so long to update. Been really busy. Really really. I will try to have another chapter up as soon as I am able. I really need reviews, to know you are reading. Thanks. This is all in her journal, and a few flash backs, bare with me. Thanks. Ps. I thank all of you so much, for the reviews! 

Goddess 2008

**Chapter 15**

Friday still do not know anything else.

Dear journal,

Not much going on here. This is the second day of our journey, and everyone is somber but trying to make the best of it.  Arwen is quiet for the most part, and Gandalf is as well.  Not a mean quiet, just reserved.  Faramir is constantly by my side and is nice to talk to.  I am unsure on what I am expected to do. What was I thinking, staying here? I mean I have learned so much, and yet I still want to go home. Not a lot but a bit. I want to know how my family is doing and how my friends are.

One the whole subject of Legolas and Faramir I am trying to decide on whether or not to kill them or maim them.  I swear though, if Legolas gets a hold of him… Valar help us all. They are sending each other death glares, and I am annoyed.  If either of them make a move to kill each other I am going to let them. Sheesh! I swear...

Wow I feel better. I am tired and I believe that everyone else is too. Arwen is quiet most of the time and rarely gives her 2 cents about anything. Gimli is gruff, but kinder than he lets on.  Not that he would admit it. Oh well dinner is over, I can write more tomorrow.

Bye,

Ariel

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Saturday 

Hey, we have stopped for the night and I am so glad.  Seems like everyone but Arwen, Legolas, and me smell. First, Merry and Pip pushed Gandalf into a river that we were crossing. He emerged wet and seriously angry. Faramir and Gimli were already across, so they were laughing like the rest of us. Then, it was about noon when we had lunch.  Those hobbits put frogs that they had caught in the river, in Arwen's pack. (I think that Legolas had given them the idea, from the look on his face.)  But the look on her face was priceless. She jumped straight up and screamed. When she went for her sword, Merry and Pip ran like Sauron was after them.  

We all had another good laugh. (This was after Arwen had chased them threatening to skewer them on the tip of her sword and leave them for the orcs.) When they came back, apologies were made, all of them by the hobbits. I was stiff, and sore from the riding and could barely mount. What I would give for some aspirin. Anyways, when I cursed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Faramir standing there with a smile on his face.

**Flashback**

"Sore?" he asked amused. Ariel rolled her eyes at him. "What gives you that idea?" she replied sarcastically. He laughed. "Here let me help you up."

Faramir made a foothold with his hand and helped boost her up on to Flame.  "Thanks." She smiled at him, and he took her hand and brushed another kiss, on the palm this time. "Of course." And then he left. (Ya know what?  He has a _nice_ butt!)

**End flashback**

I smiled at him and then we rode.  For the most, part the journey was quiet. Merry and Pip, were both staying away from Gandalf and Arwen. I really could not blame them. I wouldn't want to get either of them mad at me. Shows that I _am_ smarter than hobbits. What a revelation.

I will write more tomorrow. 

Ariel

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Sunday-after nightfall.

Hello. Just another wonderful day in Middle Earth hot, sticky and musty. We have been traveling for what seems like ages.  The two brats pulled yet another prank. Gimli was just coming back from his bath, which he needed desperately. And the rest of us were lounging about. I was drawing and Faramir was sitting behind me, watching.

**Flashback**

"How much longer until we get to the mountain pass?" I asked softly.  Faramir was resting against a tree, and I was leaning against his chest. My hair was pinned up, and out of my face. "I do not know. I have never been this far. I assume maybe a week or so more." I relaxed my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.  It was dark, and we had already stopped for the night. I felt his arms drape over my shoulders, and I snuggled back into him.  The quiet moment was shattered by a loud scream.  I jumped up and my eyes locked on an amusing sight.

Gimli was jumping up and down in a crazed circle, waving his hands up and down, all while shrieking at the top of his dwarf lungs. "Dear Valar! Heeeelllppp! Spiders! Ai! Ai! They are huge! Help!!!"(A/N. I had read the FotR and in it, Legolas said that, when the balrog was after them. I couldn't resist poking fun at him.)  He began madly shaking and I noticed that Merry and Pippin were laughing hysterically, while edging away. Putting 2 and 2 together Gimli brushed his hands down him once more and then in a quick movement grabbed his large broad sword, and gave a loud war cry. The two hobbits ran for their lives.

I can't forget the look on everyone's faces as we watched the stout, seriously pissed dwarf chase them around the camp, finally coming to a stop behind Legolas.  I grinned in spite of my self and turned back to Faramir.  He had his hand on his face and shook his head, his copper hair swinging gently.  "We're next." He muttered softly. I chuckled and looked up at him. He bent down and pulled me to him. His lips met my own and everything faded out of sight. My total concentration was on his lips touching mine. His mouth pressed mine, tongue licking my lower lip quickly, causing me to gasp. He took advantage of my open mouth to make the kiss much deeper, his tongue dueling with mine. He pulled back gently so we could both catch our breath. "Well." I whispered.  I was shaking slightly in reaction, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I drowned in them as he bent forward and kissed me again. 

I was totally unaware of Legolas watching in shock and jealousy at the other side of the camp. Everyone else was watching in amusement while the hobbits were making catcalls.  Legolas stiffened in anger and Arwen placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and stormed off into the forest.

**End**

Nothing big happened between us. But when we broke away I realized what had happened. Legolas was hurt, in more ways than one, and I had caused it. 

Bye.

Ariel

Ohhh. Man Legolas is mad, and sad. What ever shall he do?  Will they take the pass of Moria, like they had intended to before, in FotR? Or will they go to the mountain. Duh duh duh. I may take a while to update. We have terra nova testing this week… lord give me strength. Lol.  Reviews now!!!!


	17. Chapter 16

Hello again. I don't own anything and never will. Whatever is in * these * means that persons P.o.v. also, I am cutting out quite a bit of the looooong journey.  I would have to write like 600 chapters to include everything.  If you don't like that please tell me. Also flames are more than welcome, since it means that people are reading..  once again, my mother is amazing at writing romance scenes.   My other story has some romance in the third chapter, and I wrote that. be afraid, be very afraid. 

  I can't wait for Easter it is a fun holiday. Lol.

**Chapter 16**

*Legolas* 

I stormed through the woods angrier than I had ever been before.   I let out a frustrated groan and drew my long knife, and began to chop an old dead stump.  Once I was slightly better feeling I imagined it like Faramir's head. Hmmm. Wow I do feel better. Now I had the whole trip with Faramir. Lovely.  

*Ariel *

The next morning I awoke, and got ready as quietly as I could Arwen was up next and then Legolas.  He sent me a sad look and I looked down.  We were ready fairly quickly and not many words were said between anyone.  When we were all ready, I walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Legolas, I… am so sorry.  Please don't remain angry at me."

His dark brown eyes met my own and he shook his head. "Not right now." He uttered quietly. "Don't talk to me right now." He pulled away and mounted.  I drew in a deep breath and mounted Flame.  It was going to be a long day.

"We have only 2 days until we get to the mines of Moria." Claimed Gandalf.  I grinned and we quickened our pace.  Almost an hour later I frowned. 

"Arwen, something does not seem right." I said. She nodded. "Yes I know.  I know not what it is but an evil lurks near. Be on guard."

When the loud cries erupted from around us and Merry and Pippin yelled in fear and backed up their horses.  Over 20 orcs surrounded us. Merry and Pippin backed their panicking horses up and behind a large tree. Gandalf dismounted and stood before them to protect them. I jumped off Flame, who I hoped could protect herself, and drew my sword. It was then I noticed that all of my friends had drawn their swords as well.  I didn't have any more time to think, since a large orc gave a tremendous yell and slashed at me. 

I dove and stabbed him in the back.  Soon another one came at me and I fought for dear life. Sweat was beginning to form on my forehead, and my hair was blowing in my face. I dodged a blow and felt a sharp sting in my left arm. "You stabbed me!" I glared at the creature.  He stopped in confusion. I slew him immediately and shook my head at the stupidity of the creatures.  The cut on my arm was shallow but it stung. Another orc dove at me and then it fell down.  I stopped and realized that an arrow had shot it.  I grinned slightly and then realized that that was all of the orcs.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked. When everyone nodded I smiled. "What are we going to do with-" I was cut off when my body jarred with the impact of an arrow hitting me in the chest. I gave a sharp cry and my sword dropped from my numb hands.  Arwen drew her bow in a fluid movement and shot the orc that had shot me.  My vision wavered and white-hot pain seeped through my body.  My legs gave out and out of the corner of my eye I saw Legolas run over to me.  He caught me in his arms, and I keeled over to fall in to his arms.  

Merry and Pip were still behind Gandalf, since he wouldn't let them through. Gandalf knew that there was nothing that he could do that was not already being done.  Arwen pushed through to me and un-strapped the canteen from her belt.  Faramir knelt beside me and grabbed my hand. "Gimli, go and fill up everyone's water bags." Arwen ordered. "Faramir, go and find some Alethlas-the kings foil." A shudder racked my body and Legolas held me closer.  

Arwen began to gently probe the wound, noticing that it was almost all of the way through my body.  I gasped in pain. "Ariel, hold on, I have to get it out." She whispered. "Legolas hold her so she's sitting up."  Tears made their way down my face and she took a hold of the arrow. I wish I had been unconscious for Arwen pushed the arrow through to the other side of my body, cut off the tip and pulled the shaft back through.  I cried out in pain and my body arched.  Legolas pushed me down gently and pressed a cloth to the wound in my back pulling me against him and moved so he was on his butt. "Ariel, shh. Try to remain still." He whispered.  He held me cradled in his arms so my head rested on his shoulder and began to whisper to me in elvish.  Arwen unstopped the water, and began to pour it over the wound. 

"It burns!" I yelped trying to wriggle away, but Legolas was holding to tight. Legolas and Arwen paled when I said this.  Legolas shook his head in something, disbelief, anger, or maybe he was trying to get his hair from his eyes. I don't know.   "Legolas give me your knife." Arwen ordered.  He handed it to her and she began to cut off my shirt.  Gimli ran back and dropped all of the full bottles by us.  He then backed up and turned away.  Faramir came next with his hands full of the plant.  He handed it to Arwen and knelt beside me again.  

I was totally unaware of the tears falling down my face, only the excruciating pain. "Is she going to be all right?" asked Faramir. Legolas looked grimly at the other man. "I don't know." He whispered in fear.  His brown eyes flickered up to the tall man, and then back down to me.

"The arrow, it was poisoned.  It would kill a Man immediately, but since she is now an elf, it will take longer to reach its full effect.  We have to get her to Moria.  We are only a day or two away.  Legolas, after I bandage her take her there.  It is the only chance she has."  Arwen said.

He nodded and blackness swamped my vision.  My eyes fluttered closed and faintly I heard someone saying frantically, "No! Don't close your eyes!"   Apparently they had a mind of their own, because they shut, and for a while I was rid of the pain…

When I awoke next, I was in a dark room, with only the burning embers of the fire to let me see.  I reached a hand up to feel the wound and realized that I had been dressed in different clothes.  The wound was still there, only less painful.  Carefully I moved back the covers and realized. 'These must be the mines of Moria, how did I get here?'  

Gently I swung my legs off the side of the bed and immediately closed my eyes to fend off the dizziness.  Quietly I called out in to the darkness. "Halloo? Is anyone there?" When no one answered I sighed. Carefully I tested my legs and put a little weight on them. Finding that I could stand, barely I stumbled over to the door.  I opened the door and ran smack into Legolas. 

"Ariel!" he gasped as I hit him.  Quickly he grabbed me and pulled me to him. My hands were on his chest and I was painfully aware that I was on the verge of fainting.

"Hello, Legolas…" I gasped out before I sagged against him. 

*Legolas*

I caught her limp body and scooped her up.  Her breathing was shallow, and I cursed myself for leaving her alone. She was not well enough to be up.  He pallor was pale and her light dusting of freckles stood out against it.  Her head lolled against my shoulder and I set her down gently on the bed.  Her eyelashes flickered open and focused on me.  "Ariel, what in the name of _Eru_ (God) possessed you to get out of bed? You are not well. You should be resting, not _gallivanting_ around Moria!" I winced internally as I realized how sharp I sounded- even to myself. 

Her eyes dropped down to her feet. "Ariel, I am sorry, I was so worried about you.  I didn't mean to snap at you.  You were wounded and I didn't expect you to be out of bed, nor do I wish you to be." I sat on the bed beside her on the bed and stroked her face.  I was surprised when she didn't move away.  I looked into her eyes and realized something. I was going to kiss her. 

I leaned forward and brushed a kiss on her cheek.  When she didn't pull away, I moved to her lips.  A shock went through me and I reached a hand up to tangle in her hair.

* Ariel *

Everything faded away and warmth flooded my veins.  Legolas gently nibbled on my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth in a gasp, letting his tongue in. He deepened the kiss, and I moaned against his lips. We pulled back breathing heavily. I saw Legolas's eyes, so close to mine, dark with passion. He pulled me back to him with a low moan, his hands sliding themselves underneath my nightgown that had bunched around my waist. I could feel his hands on my skin, making me feel like I was on fire. My hands moved up to his ears, gently touching them, feeling how sensitive they were. He stiffened. I traced my fingertips around the pointed tip of his ear and heard him let out a low growl in his throat.  

* Legolas * 

I felt her gentle fingers on my ears, which caused me to almost lose control and take her in the bed, there and then. I slid my hands underneath her nightgown, feeling the smooth skin of her back underneath my fingers and I pulled her close. Then I felt the bandage and reality struck me. She wasn't nearly well enough to do what I had in mind. I pulled back very reluctantly.

* Ariel* 

Legolas pulled away and smiled. "I have wanted to do that for so long." He whispered.  The corners of my lips twitched. He stood up and smoothed the hair away from my face. "_Mela (Love)_, I have to go for a while.  Thorin the Dwarf Lord has requested my presence at a meeting, and I fear I must attend.  I will be back as soon as I can, and then we can talk." I nodded and watched him leave. 

Not too much later guess who came through the door.

Um should I end the chapter there??  Na- I wouldn't do that to you guys. Well, yeah I would, just not now.  

Yes. Faramir walked in and I noticed that he was troubled about something.  "Hi." I said. He smiled at me and walked over.

"Ariel, I need to talk to you." He began.  I raised an eyebrow and invited him to continue.  "I have been thinking, and well, there are some major differences in us. You are an elf, and I am man, thus, you are immortal and will live forever. Provided you never pull a stunt like this again." He muttered under his breath. "Also, I believe that there is another man, more equipped to protect you, and stay with you, more so than I." He stopped and gauged my reaction.

"Faramir, I… I understand and as much as I hate to admit it, I agree.  There is a woman out there waiting for you, that you will be so much more happy with than me."  I smiled at him and noted that he looked relieved.  "We are still friends though, right?"

"Always and forever." He promised.  "Now I do not have to worry about that dratted elf sticking me in the back with one of his long knives." He added with a smirk.  I rolled my eyes. " What elf?" I asked feigning innocence. "He wouldn't do that." 

'At least I hope not…' I winced as I thought about it.

Faramir smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You should rest.  Everyone else is here and well. Merry and Pippin have been the most worried of all us bumbling fools. It took all of us to convince them that you were in fact all right." He smiled at me and bid me goodbye.  I fell asleep almost a minute later.

Terra nova testing is over!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!! Well I probably did dismal but oh well.  Not really, I am very intelligent. *Yeaaaahh * I really need reviews, when I get three more I will pop out another chapter.  Blackmail I know, oh well. Sides it is only 3…

Thanks!  Also can someone help me with the whole beta reader thing?


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I no own. Warning- lots of saaappppyyyyy crap. Ack.

**Chapter 17**

P.o.v. Legolas (the amazingly hott, attractive, sexy elf, who is currently in my room awaiting me. Muhahahaha!)

When I awoke, it was night still.  It was dark and I was in a large armchair beside Ariel's bed.  The next thing I know Ariel is curling up on my lap and she tucked her head under my chin.  "Legolas?" she whispered.  Her breath tickled my neck and I looked down at her. "Hmmm." I said just as quietly.  I looked down at her and she said a little louder.  "Do you mind? I mean can I stay here?" 

I pulled her close and kissed her temple.  "Nay, you may stay." I said. (A/n hey that rhymes!!)   My mind flashed briefly to Faramir.  Quickly I pushed him from my mind and tried to remember this moment.  "Legolas. I. We... Faramir and I are over." She looked down and my eyes widened. I was most definitely awake now.  "Amin elea. (I see.) Who decided this?"

"Unanimous."

I mulled this over and then smiled. "Hmm. So you are free game for any hunter."   She laughed lightly. 

P.o.v Ariel

"Yes I suppose you could say that my prince." I said. He seemed content to hold me for a while then he spoke. "You should go back to sleep." I nodded, since I was already half asleep. I tucked my head back under his chin and fell asleep.

The next morning we were still like that but he was awake.  He was watching me with a soft smile on his face.  "Good morning." I nodded.  "Yeah. It is."

"How do you feel?  There were a few elves here and they were able to help you, along with the dwarves. They said you should be up at the end of the week." He finished.  I shook my head. "Nay, I am fine now.  Look."  I made a move to get up and my legs gave out. I fell back onto Legolas's lap. When I tried to move again, his arms snaked around my waist. "You are not yet well enough to be up.  You have to stay in bed at least until the end of the week." I struggled and finally gave up.

"You are a bastard sometimes, you know that?" I growled. He laughed and kissed my neck lightly then said. "Yes. I know. It is one of my charms, admit it." He did not give me a chance to respond because he picked me up and deposited me on the bed. "Stay here. I will be back in a minute with Arwen. She can help you with some of the _other_ things"

Arwen came in later and smiled. "I am glad that you are all right. We were all worried about you.  Do you want a bath?"  I nodded vigorously, a bath sounded wonderful.  She wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me stand.  Thanks to the elvish and dwarfish medicine, the wound hurt, but was closed. All that remained was a large bruise.  I was still a little weak and bruised but nothing too bad.  

The bath was wonderful and when I stepped out it was lunchtime.  Arwen handed me a towel and she handed me clean clothes. It was a pair of breeches and the shirt that I had packed before leaving on the trip.  I dressed without too much trouble and turned to her. "How do I look?" I brushed my fingers through my hair and brushed it back.  "Good. That is as good as you could look, from just getting shot by an poisoned arrow." She added dryly. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled.  Quickly I brushed my hair up in to a ponytail.

"You look fine, I am sure that you will impress Legolas." She smiled at my confusion. "I came in earlier this morning and saw you two. Not to mention how Legolas was acting. He was even semi-civil to Faramir.  Did _you_ tell Faramir that you were finished?" she waited for me to explain and I stood there with a mystified expression on my face. "How did you… never mind.  Yes I told Faramir, and we really agreed on the whole thing." I smiled at the memory.  

"Well good. Try to trod on the Prince's ego every once in a while to save us some hassle." Arwen said mischievously. She shook her head and looked me over. "You probably want some lunch do you not?"  I nodded.

"Yes!" I followed her out and was aware that she was keeping a close eye on me. "Where is Legolas?" I asked. She smiled at me. "He was caught by one of the hobbits, demanding to know how you were, and if you were still going to die." I rolled my eyes.  The dizziness was not overwhelming, but it was annoying.  Apparently Arwen was not aware that Legolas had forbidden me to leave bed, and I was not about to tell her.

The halls that we were walking down were carved into cylinders and rough squares.  The ceilings were tall enough to get through without bashing our heads, and they were lit warmly. We passed an open door way and I heard gasps from within. "Ariel!!" two little hobbits ran out of the doorway and instantly launched themselves on me. Pippin wrapped his arms around my waist along with Merry. 

"You're all right!" exclaimed Merry. I laughed. "Yes, but you do not have to squeeze me to death to prove it." They pulled away and both had matching looks of apology on their faces.  I bent down and pulled them to me. "I was just joking you guys. I am perfectly fine. No dizziness or even remote sickness." I was lying but figured that no one knew it.

Arwen was smiling as she watched us. "You may want to hurry, or all of the food may be gone before you get there." She pointed out in amusement. The hobbits had matching looks of horror on their faces. "No!" gasped Pippin. He pulled back and glanced down at the empty hall. "Ariel, hurry, we don't want all of the food to be gone!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand trying to drag me off. I broke out laughing. "Arwen, was just joking. The food won't leave, or be gone for that matter."

"Oh." Pippin said sheepishly.

 "I knew that, come on lets go.  I want you to meet some of the dwarves." Merry began to drag me down the hall, and then stopped. "Arwen, where are we going?" he asked.

***

The lunchroom was filled with dwarves and speckled with the occasional elf.  Eyes turned to us and I saw Legolas with a stunned look on his face.  He was seated beside a short dwarf with black hair, and heavy armor.  People turned their attention away from us, and we walked over to the black haired dwarf.  "Lord Thorin?" I questioned.  He smiled widely. "Welcome young elf.  You and your friends are most welcome in our mines.  How do you fare?" 

"I am fine, Master Dwarf.  Your medicine and treatment has helped vastly. I appreciate it."  I smiled at him and he motioned for a dwarf to get Arwen and I a chair.  I was seated beside Legolas and Arwen.  Faramir smiled at me from across the table and I smiled back.  "Well lassie may I ask what your name is?"

"I am Ariel.  I assume that you know all of my friends?" I tried to ignore the dizziness and focused on the dwarf lord. "Yes, yes.  Gandalf and Gimli are touring the mines since they had already eaten.  Both promised to come by later and see how you are faring."   I nodded. An extra plate was set for Arwen and I and loaded up with hearty bread, and meat. A golden goblet was set in front of me and I sipped at it. It was fresh ale. To tell the truth it was not to bad.

"Master dwarf, this has to be the best ale that I have ever had." I commented.  The lord smiled brightly. "Gimli was right. He said that I would like you and he was right."

The tables that we sat at were tall enough for us, and not too big for the (Lol) vertically challenged beings.  

The whole lunch went well and at the end I turned to Thorin. "Master dwarf, I think that I shall retire, thank you for your hospitality."  I looked at the dwarf and felt really dizzy. 'Oh shiznet. Not again.' I thought as darkness clouded around me. 

***LEGOLAS' POV

I watched as Ariel fainted, folding over the dwarfs lap.  I shook my head in exasperation grabbed her and pulled her limp body off the poor dwarf. "Sorry Lord Thorin. I am going to take her to her rooms. Thank you for the lunch."  I scooped up the limp body of Ariel and looked around.  Everyone was trying to hide their mirth but failing miserably.  I rolled my eyes and the dwarf laughed. "No offence taken, I will see you later."

Faramir smirked at me and I nodded at him.  I carried the body of Ariel out of the dinning hall.  About half way down she groaned. "Damn. Uh-Legolas. What happened?" her blue eyes watched me as I smirked. 

"Mela, you fainted on Thorin. It was quite amusing." I laughed at her expression of horror. "He was not offended, only amused as were all others present." She groaned and I shifted so she would be more comfortable in my arms. Ariel laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. "I am able to walk you know." She protested weakly. 

"Mmmhm. What ever you say." I said quietly.  Carefully I opened the door and let us in to her room. I lay her on her bed and sat beside her. "What in the name of the Valar possessed to be up around the halls? I told you that-" her lips met mine suddenly and I shut up.

"Shut up." She whispered grinning. "I can take care of myself."  I shook my head. 

"A'maelamin (My love), if you were able to take care of yourself, you would not be here." I pointed out. She glared at me. "So what is your point? I did not ask to be shot by the stupid arrow."  Her blue eyes flashed as she remembered. "I am just glad that no one else was hurt."  She looked up at me and pulled me closer to her on the bed. I was laying beside her comfortably.

"Yes, it was fortunate." I murmured. I pulled her close and breathed in her unique scent. "You smell good." I commented.  She laughed. "Hmm. Isn't that nice." She moved closer and closed her eyes. "When are we leaving?" she asked sleepily.  I shrugged awkwardly laying down. "I do not know.  Arwen was planning on leaving as soon as you were better, and that _will_ be a week." I stressed the last word. She sighed. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

_"Yes!"_

_"No way!"_

"Ariel! We are staying at least a week!"  I said firmly. Her eyes flashed again. 

"I don't believe you… I am perfectly fine." She huffed. I laughed. "Sure you are _Mela_. As you wish to believe, and just for your information we are not leaving before a week is up." I pressed a finger to her lips. "Stop."

She glared up at me. When I smiled back innocently she rolled over on her back. I pulled her to me and placed an arm around her waist. She tried to move away. "I am able to tell when I am healthy enough to walk, and the sooner this ring is gone the safer Middle Earth will be." Her body stiffened as she awaited my response. 

I hope she does not think that I would give in so easily. "Ariel, unless the healers say that you may leave sooner we stay the full week."

"Crap." She uttered. I smirked. "Do not be so pessimistic, I am sure that you will barely notice the time that is spent.  The dwarves have volunteered to give us a tour and I am sure that Gimli will want to show all of the wondrous sights to you."  I tried to brighten the mood and I could tell that she did not buy it. "Riiiight. I will notice the time, since I am to be bed ridden for Eru knows how long! I will be up tomorrow, mark my words."

"No, you will not." Came the strong voice of Gandalf.  He stood in the doorway with an annoyed expression on his features. "Ariel, you will stay in bed until the healers deem you fit to be out." He was leaning on his large staff and holding a large stack of books.  "Here.  The dwarves thought that this would keep you out of trouble, until you are well.  It is the history of Middle Earth and some of the more interesting things.  Also I believe that there is an elvish dictionary and a dwarfish one as well." He handed the books over to Ariel with a twinkle in his eye. "You will like them I think."  

"Thanks. I do appreciate it." She said. Gandalf nodded and smiled. "I will leave you alone now." He said. He strode out the door. 

Ariel rolled over to face me. "That was nice of him." She said setting them on the ground beside the bed.  I nodded. "Yes tis' a very nice thing that he did." I agreed.

P.o.v. Ariel

I looked up in to his eyes and in that moment I knew that Legolas wanted me. He leaned forward and placed his soft lips against mine. I closed my eyes, all of my focus on where our bodies met. He pulled back and placed kisses on my cheeks, my nose, my closed eyes and then my lips again. I moaned softly, one hand on his muscular chest and the other combing his hair. He took his hand and gently brushed my hair back from the side of my neck, causing me to jump. His warm lips followed his fingers and I leaned into his touch. My hands were busy now, brushing against the smooth skin of his face and slowly traveling up to brush through his golden hair. It was silky to the touch and ran through my fingers like liquid. Carefully I brushed my fingertips across the pointed tips of his ears and saw his brown eyes widen in surprise. I smiled mischievously. 

P.o.v. Legolas

I bent down and kissed her gently, not wanting to frighten her with my sudden desire. I watched her beautiful eyes close as I kissed her, then I kissed her face all over. Hearing her moan set fire to my veins, and I was forced to renew my vow to take it slowly. I brushed her neck with my hand, smiling as I felt her jump. I could see her heart beat faster under her skin. I placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, feeling my control start to fray. I leaned back, looking at her lips swollen from my kisses, eyes heavy with need. I placed my hands at the neckline of her blouse and unbuttoned the first button, kissing the skin exposed there, and then the next. I looked into her eyes and smiled.  "Please." She whispered.

Muhahahaha!! You will not know if they slept together, or…. I will leave it to you to imagine. Once again, I owe all of the credit to my mother for the romance.  I wrote a tiny part up top, and that is it.  Thank you so much to- 

Wannabeanelvingirl, lausie, LanierShazar, Legolas luver, Lady Death, Lel Vagor (Hey are you still alive? Lol) lotr fan, lotr luver, and all of the other reviewers. I love all of you so much! And I do need more reviews!!!!!!!! Thanks!!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I no own. But then we already knew that.  Do you people want me to change her name to something less odd? No offence meant to those named Ariel. But I got a review saying that her name was too elvish and sounded like the Little Mermaid…. I want to know what all you guys think, so if you like, then say so, and if you don't, then give me good names.  And the necklace will come in to the story soon.  Oh and you will all like the next chapter I think.  That is all I am saying.  ALSO, HALDIR DIDN'T DIE IN MY STORY!! I KNOW THAT THIS IS WAYYY OFF FROM THE STORY.

Chapter 18

Ariel's P.o.v

The seductive smile on Legolas' lips stayed until he kissed me again. He was completely on top of me and I wasn't complaining.  His deft fingers undid another button and then the door opened. "OOPS!" Came the only word from the doorway. Legolas sat up and whipped his head to the open doorway and saw it was the hobbits. The door slammed shut and rapid running footsteps came from outside.  The elf on top of me sighed. "Do the dwarves know of a such thing as a simple lock?"

"Apparently not." I pointed out dryly.  He leaned into kiss me again but I pulled away. "What if they come back? Or worse, Gandalf." I let him think about what would happen if the older wizard happened to come in when we were doing *inappropriate* things…  He rolled his eyes. "Again, have they ever heard of a lock?" he was still atop me straddling my waist. His long fingers traced the outline of my half unbuttoned shirt. I shivered slightly.  

"Well.  Since I am not allowed out of bed, what _shall_ I do?" I asked.  I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Could you teach me how to speak elvish?" I asked suddenly. He smiled. "Of course.  If you wish, we'll start tomorrow."  

"Great!" I said happily.  I pulled him down for another kiss forgetting that I had chided him on doing the same thing, but he pulled away.  "No." he said with amusement in his voice.

"What?" I asked suddenly confused.  His brown eyes stared down at my own. "Mela, we are in your bed, alone, and kissing.  Think about what we were just doing, and then the look at the situation." 

"Ohhh. I see." I gave a lopsided smile. "Well then.  Perhaps you should go since you are such a bad influence on me." He chuckled. "Actually perhaps you should.  Thorin will want to have another meeting, and it will probably be at dinner.  I can have dinner in my room and then sleep." He nodded his agreement. For once my stay seemed that it would be a bit brighter

***

. Apparently when Legolas went to dinner with the dwarves and the hobbits they were unusually quiet but smirking with some withheld secret. When Arwen asked why they were so quiet Legolas avoided the question. 

Later Arwen came into my room asking me the same question. "Why were the two hobbits so quiet?"

"Legolas and I. *heh heh* were busy, and they came in.  We had not done anything serious but I believe we have mentally scarred those poor hobbits for life." I flopped back on my pillows.  I was sleepy even though I had been asleep for most of the day.  Arwen and I talked for a bit, and then she left.  I covered up and fell asleep. 

***

A week later

"Damn you Legolas! I am fine!" I cried exasperated.  My wound only pained me slightly and that was not very often. He narrowed his brown eyes at me. "Ariel.  Humor me, please.  The ring will not go anywhere, thus another day will not hurt you."  I glared at him.  He was leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed, wearing a pair of tight dark leather pants and a light green shirt stretched over his muscular chest.  Even when I was angry with him he still made my heart pound.  

"Legolas Greenleaf.  I will _not_ be confined to this be-damned room another _second_ more than I have to!  Not you, Arwen, Gandalf, or the Valar could stop me." I crossed my arms and stood before him defiantly.  We had a staring match and I won. "Ha!"  Very mature, I know.

"Fine. But you will be careful and not over exert yourself, or…" he let the threat hang knowing that there was not much he could do if I wished to take unnecessary risks.  I smirked. "Don't worry so much. I will be fine." I soothed.

***

The dwarves gave all of us gifts for our journey.

Gandalf's was an opal that was hung on a metal chain, to hold power for the wizard.

Arwen's was a silver dagger with a wolf on the hilt.  It was quite beautiful.

Faramir got a jeweled chalice. (I do not know why he got that it was the only thing I could think of, asks my muse…)

Merry and Pip both got a set of unbreakable throwing knives, four each.

Gimli got a chain mail shirt that was made of pure mithril.

Legolas was given a short sword made of fine tempered metal and runes engraved for protection.

I was given a small bundle wrapped in silk.  When I opened it I found it held a hairpin, with an intricate thin design of a butterfly on it. The wings were frail looking but proved to be as strong as the mithril in Gimli's armor.  Everyone ohh-ed and ahhed at the gift.  I thanked the Dwarves profusely.  Thorin then gave us enough rations to last us the ten days until we got to Lothlorien.  We said our good byes and mounted on our horses, which had been prepared previously.  Merry and Pippin rode ahead of everyone else, and were having races while the rest of us settled for a more docile trot.

Faramir and I were still friends, and good ones at that. We were talking the journey to Lothlorien and for the most part having a good time.  Arwen kept a close watch on our surroundings, as did Gandalf.  Legolas was also at my side for the most part, helping me.  On the fourth night of our journey, it was cold and the wind was blowing.  We did not have a fire since it would blow out as soon as it got started.  Gandalf and Merry were on watch at different sides of us.  Arwen was asleep, already with her eyes still open.  Faramir was out.  I swear, that man could fall asleep at anytime in any place.  The horses were tied up and fed, and watered, and Legolas turned to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.  I was standing against a tree half asleep, even thought I had not set up my sleeping bag.  The tall elf walked up to me and I shivered against the wind.  His cloak billowed around him, as did my own.  

"Fine.  J-just a little cold."  I pulled my cloak a little closer to my body and sighed.  Legolas stepped to me and drew me to him.  His arms wrapped around my waist and warmth immediately spread from his body to mine.  I buried my face in his neck and softly kissed the exposed skin there.  My arms slid around his waist and fingers interlaced with each other.  "Stay with me tonight please." I sighed softly.  For a minute I thought that he had not heard, but when he pulled back in surprise I knew that he had.

"Are you serious?" he asked just as softly.  I nodded and he picked me up suddenly.  "Legolas! What are you doing, I am able to walk!" I hissed, not wanting to wake the other people here.  He just grinned cheekily and carried me to my sleeping bag.  He knelt down with me in his arms and somehow deposited me in it.  Just as carefully he pulled it open enough for him to slide in and pulled the covers back over us. The warmth from his body enveloped my own.  I quickly snuggled back into the warm body at my back and pressed as close as I could.  His arm draped around my waist and pulled me to him.  "Dan Marth (Good night)" he said lowly so as not to awaken anyone. 

I yawned and absently nodded.  I was already half asleep.  "G'night." I murmured sleepily. 

            *~*~Legolas P.O.V.*~*

All was quiet for the most part, that night.  Ariel's smaller body was pressed up against my own and her breathing was deep and even and her chest rose and fell softly.  With her warm body against my own, I fell asleep.  At 3rd watch Arwen awoke me.  I thanked her quietly and she lay down in her sleeping roll.  With a gentle shake I awoke Ariel.  "We have watch."   It was almost totally dark, only the moon casting a glow on our camp.  Ariel blinked a few times and then her eyes focused on my face. 

"Wha-?" she yawned.  Her body shifted slightly so she was facing me.  "Our turn?" she asked. I nodded.  Her body stretched out and arched slightly.  "Alright, I am up…" she sighed.  I helped her up and she wrapped her cloak around her frame, and she walked around the sleeping bodies of our friends.  A loud snore came from beside where I was standing, and she jumped.  She relaxed when she realized it was only Gimli.  I laughed quietly and took up my watch.

Almost an hour later I heard Ariel hiss. "A small group of… Something or someone is coming- _fast_!"  I ran over to where she was standing and saw that there was indeed a small group heading in our direction.  "Gandalf, Arwen, Everyone get up!  Unknown people approach, we must hide."  I got everyone up.  Gandalf helped the hobbits, and Ariel kept up the watch.  Suddenly she cursed. I glanced back at her.

"Yrch!  They've spotted us!  We need to move."  She ran to me and helped to pick up.  She was right, I could hear the approaching footsteps of large creatures who were no longer at a leisurely pace, they were running full out.  "Do we have time to get away?" I asked loading up her horse.  My answer was an arrow thudding in to the tree next to me.  I drew my sword, and ushered the hobbits away.  

They took the horses and soon it was only Faramir, Ariel, Arwen, Gimli, Gandalf, and myself.  We were armed with swords, and in Gimli and my own cases, an axe and bow and mine.  "Too long has my blade been with out orc blood on it."  Growled Gimli.  Arwen threw a startled glance at him, and he grinned at her in the faint light.  "Ready?" he asked.  We all nodded.

"Gandalf, could you give us some light?" I asked setting an arrow.  I could hear the footsteps of the orcs from here.

Gandalf lifted up his staff.  A bright light illuminated the area around us.  

Arrows sung toward us- the battle began.  Gimli charged an orc, neatly slicing off the head of the nearest orc.  Faramir cut the next one in half.  I moved back and shot an orc and quickly loaded again.  Arwen cut an orc across the stomach and its innards spilled out on the grass.  Two more rushed at her and she cut them down.  I turned my attention to the wizard and saw the he was fighting quite well with his trusty sword.  I fired arrow after arrow and then it occurred to me.  'Where is Ariel?' I whispered.  I looked around wildly all while shooting my arrows.  It was, as I feared, Ariel was missing.  When the orcs all lay dead I searched for Ariel. 

"Arwen!  Have you seen Ariel?" I asked.  Merry and Pippin ran out from behind the bushes out of breath and leading the horses.  

"Legolas!  Some orcs took her!" gasped Pippin.  I felt my body go numb with fear.  'No.' I thought.  Faramir placed a hand on my shoulder.  "W-which way did they head?"  I asked dimly.  

"That way, not to long ago.  We ran to you as soon as it was safe.  We have to go!" Merry jumped off his horse and as we all ran to our mounts, he stopped me.  "She threw this down near us before…" in my palm there was her necklace.  I took a deep breath and tried to steady my self.  "Thank you.  Now we all have to go!"  I called louder.  I mounted and hitched Flame to my own dark horse.  

"Lets go." I said, spurring my horse in to a run.  We ran all day and for a good part of the night, with no sign of Ariel.  I was scared to death that she was gone from me forever, or that Sauron's minions had taken her.  The next morning, the hobbits had fallen asleep on their horse and almost fallen off.  We stopped for a quick break.

"Legolas, I am sure that we will find her." soothed Gandalf.  "We have found footsteps and it looks like they are heading to the Golden Woods, however unintentionally they are trying to.  We will find her."  As he spoke I fingered a dagger carefully.  It was one of the spare daggers that I kept in my boot.  The other, its twin, I had given to Ariel. 

***Flashback*** third night of the journey

In Ariel's P.O.V.

"What are you going to do when this whole thing is over?" I asked Legolas.  He turned back to face me from a top his horse.  "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, what are you going to do?  Are you going to travel or stay in Mirkwood?"  I nudged my horse up so we were side by side.  Gandalf was in front of us, while everyone else was in behind us.  The elf's blond hair swayed with each step of his mount as he pondered the question.  

"I wish to remain in Mirkwood." He said after a moment. "I have had enough traveling to last me for a long while…" he grinned at me.  "That reminds me.  Here.  I want you to have this.  I got this from my father, and I think that you should have it."  He pulled a dagger out of his tunic.  It was beautiful, with the hilt being a green and gold leaf, with the vines curled around to form the part where you held your hands.

"Legolas!  I… this is too beautiful, for me to take." I tried to hand it back to him, but with the horse jouncing, it was hard. Not to mention that he pushed it back.  "Nay, it is for you.  Use it well."

**End flash back, and Legolas's P.O.V **

"I hope so." I whispered.  

The next day, we set out earlier.  The Golden Woods was not to far away; maybe some of the Galadrim had seen her.  I could do naught but hope and inside my heart was breaking.  "Please be all right." I whispered as Gandalf kicked his horse in to a gallop.   Soon we came upon the Golden Woods, and as we entered, Lothlorien Guards surrounded us.

"Haldir of Lothlorien."  I greeted the tall elf that stood before us with a smirk on his features.  "Haldir, have you seen a small she elf, with brown hair and blue eyes?  She was taken by orcs not to long ago." I hurriedly explained.  

"Yes," he said, motioning for the others to drop their bows.  "She and her captors had passed this way not to long ago."  I smiled relieved, but he added. "When we found her, she was unconscious, and we have not been able to rouse her."  The blond elf placed a hand on my shoulder.  "Come."

I live!!! Amazing huh?  Well what do you think? I like this chapter, but the next one will be really gooood.    I need reviews, so if I don't get at least 10- no chapter!!! I am evil I know. Bye!


	20. chapter 19

I don't own any of the original characters.   Need reviews.

Poor Ariel.  So many bad things seem to happen to her. Oh well something good is going to happen….

Chapter 19 

**Legolas's P.O.V**

"She is in here." Haldir pointed in to the room whose door was closed.  I glanced at him quickly and walked in.  The door closed behind me.  Inside, I saw a pale form lying prone on the large bed.  Ariel's brown hair was spread out on the pillows, almost like a halo.  Her normally red lips were a pale pink and her eyes were closed.  Only the steady rise and fall of her chest let me know that she was alive.  

"Ariel…" I whispered.  I strode over to her bed and touched her face.  Quickly I jerked back.  Her skin was as cold- as if she was dead.  "Ariel.  I am sorry, I should not have let this happen to you." I placed my hands in my pockets, and in my right, warmth met my fingertips.  I pulled out a round object and with a fall of the chain, the sapphire necklace that she had gotten from her mother.  I fingered it gently and then sighed.  Carefully I unclasped it and gently lifted up her head, placing it on her neck.  "Your mother would want you to have it." I said sadly.  I set her head down carefully and smoothed back the hair from her pale face.

Suddenly the necklace flashed a bright blue light.  I was temporarily blinded and when I could see I gasped in surprise and disbelief.  Ariel's color had returned and her breathing was stronger.  "Ariel?" I asked.  Her eyes flew open and slowly focused on me. I kneeled on the bed and she sat up abruptly.  Her eyes were wide as she looked at me.  "What happened, Legolas?" she asked.

"I don't know.  You were taken by orcs, and when we followed them here the Lothlorien said that they had found you unconscious after they had slaughtered all of the orcs that had captured you.  For some reason you fell asleep and no one could wake you up."  I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms tightly about her body. Her body fit perfectly I my own, and pressed against my own securely.  I buried my face in her neck and tears of relief fell onto her smooth skin. She rubbed my back soothingly, making nonsense noises as I shuddered out my pain and fear. "Eru, I thought that I had lost you- again!" I said.

I ran my lips over her cheek. "You can't loose me my love." She whispered.  I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her scent.

I raised my head and frowned at her. "This has to stop Ariel! I really cannot take any more excitement in our relationship." I said sternly. Her eyes were alight with laughter and she smiled wryly, "I really don't intend for these things to happen to me Legolas." She shook her head at me in mocking disbelief. I glared at her.  "This is not funny!" I exclaimed smirking unintentionally.

"Of course it is." Ariel said condescendingly.  She pulled me so I was sitting on the bed and I pulled her in to my lap, so she settled against my chest and her head rested on my shoulder.  I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she nuzzled my neck. "Are you all right?  I don't know much of what happened." She asked.  I looked down at her. "We are all fine."

"Good." She whispered.  That was all she got out because I bent down and pressed my lips against her own.  Immediately she opened her mouth and I took the opportunity to kiss her fervently. "Legolas…" she moaned against my lips. I pulled away and trailed light kisses down her neck. She gasped slightly, one of her hands coming up to tangle in my hair.  I moved up to her lips.   My lips moved over hers persuasively and I deepened our kisses. She pulled back with another gasp to catch her breath, and I watched the flush of desire on her skin. I could feel myself falling more headlong in love for her and it excited and slightly scared me as well. With her penchant for getting into dangerous trouble we were bound to have a very short relationship. I leaned forward and claimed her lips again. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me as close as I could get. Behind us a throat cleared and her eyes widened, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw the Lady Galadriel.

"Well.  This is not what I expected." Came the voice of the Lady. "Pray tell, what did you do to help her so quickly?  I had tried everything in my powers, to help but to no avail. How did you save her?"  She strode to Ariel and pressed a hand to her cheek.  I moved away to give them some space and Galadriel looked in to Ariel's eyes.  

**This is what happened** Ariel's P.O.V

I fought off orc after orc, their blood spilling and staining the ground around me.  I could feel myself weakening slowly, and when I tripped I felt a rough hand grab me.  I was about to scream when a slimy hand clamped over my mouth.  I kicked wildly and knew it was no use.  Another orc grabbed my thrashing legs, and with me being held up by the two, I was carried off none to gently.  While I was trying to get the hand off my face, my fingers came into contact with the necklace.  I gave a sharp jerk and threw the gem down so someone would be able to find which direction I was taken.  It was pressed in to the ground by the orcs footsteps and all I could do was pray. (a/n. hee hee. I stole that from TTT.  When Merry and Pip are carried off by the orcs, and one of them throws down the Elvin clasp to their cloak!)

Almost an hour later, I realized that I was feeling really odd.  My body felt like it was going really sluggish, and like I was having trouble keeping track of things.  I could barely feel the orcs holding on to me, much less anything else.  Nausea swept over me, and I fainted.

The next thing I knew, the necklace (that I thought was gone) was giving off a warm comforting light and I awoke, feeling fully refreshed, and healed.

**End**

Galadriel opened her eyes and we both saw that she was pale and a light sheen of sweat was on her forehead.  "I need to confer with Mithrandir and in the morning, I will come back and tell you what I know."  She bowed and quickly left the room.  Legolas turned to me in surprise.  

"What was that all about?" he inquired.  I shook my head.  " I don't know.  But what ever you did- maybe the necklace, healed me fully."  I ran a hand through my hair, and looked at him. I took his hand pulled him to me, sliding my fingers over the planes of his strong face. He took my hand and kissed the palm then lying tiny kisses all down my fingers, causing me to tremble. His eyes looked into mine, and I saw the relief that he felt when he realized that I was ok, and the desire to make sure for himself…. he smiled crookedly and I kissed him. 

"I want you Legolas. Please." I whispered, and he bent and kissed me forcefully. "Are you sure?" he asked when he finished. I nodded and he pulled me down to the bed with him. 

The next morning I awoke to the pleasant feel of a warm body at my back.  A strong arm was wrapped around my waist and lying on my stomach gently.  The sheets covered both of us up and I sighed.  Relaxation- not something I was used to until this moment.  Legolas shifted at my back and drew in a deep breath.  "Morning." I said peacefully.  "Mmm hmmm…" he murmured.  I laughed and rolled over to face him.  "Wake up."

His eyes focused on me and smiled. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. "Why?" he asked. His voice was melodic sounding. I thought about it for a while. "Dunno." I replied.  He closed his eyes and shook his head. "We don't have to get up until-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Now." I said gloomily.  I stood and walked to the door then suddenly realized that I was totally naked. I blushed a fierce red and heard a chuckle from the bed.  I turned and flipped him off with a condescending smirk on my lips.  I don't think that he quite grasped what I meant, but he got the general idea.  The knocking came again. "Give me a moment please!" I called looking for my shirt.  I gave up and slipped on Legolas's. It came down to my knees, and I was grateful.  I pulled it around me closer and opened the door, expecting to see Arwen or one of the hobbits. Even Galadriel. _Not_ Faramir. 

"Oh!" I gasped.  Faramir looked similarly stunned. "I… I. Um." I strived for a response. "Hi!" I said perkily trying to mask the surprise.

"I am sorry Ariel. I just wanted to tell you that Galadriel said that later, once you are up and dressed. *Cough* she wants to speak alone with you.  She will be in her room, and one of us can show you the way." His eyes traveled up and down my body and he raised an eyebrow. "I think that I should go… goodbye." He bowed slightly and left. I closed the door and promptly whacked my head against it. "Sonava monkeys uncle!" I sighed under my breath. 

"A'maelamin, come back here." Called Legolas. I turned back to him and smiled.  He was lying on his side, his head propped up by his arm. I raked my fingers through my hair and walked back to him. "Do not worry about that." he soothed as I pulled back the sheets. I nodded and snuggled against him.  "I do have to leave in a few minutes." I pointed out. He nodded. "Yes A'maelamin. I know."

For a few more minutes I laid with him then I dressed in clean clothes, and pulled my hair up into a bun.  Legolas was dressed similarly as I.  We headed out and since Legolas knew the way, he led me to Galadriel. At her door, I kissed him. "I will find you when I am done." I said.  He nodded and kissed my forehead.  I knocked at the door, totally unaware of the small hobbit like shadow from behind the bushes.

Galadriel opened the door and let me in.  Her room was much like mine, with the small table, a few chairs, a large bed.  "Greetings child. How are you?" she motioned for me to take a seat. I did so gratefully.  

"Fine, thanks to you.  I really appreciate the help that you gave us, all of us." I said. She nodded as she sat.

"Ariel, I want to get to the point of the matter.  Let me see the ring please." She opened her hand.  I shrugged and pulled the silvery, gold band off my finger and set it in her hand.  She examined it and suddenly dropped it on the table. "Place your right hand over it." She ordered shakily. I did as she ordered, and the ring **jumped** on to my finger. I jerked back in surprise. "It is as I thought.  You are not able to get rid of the ring, until it is destroyed, or you are.  You already know that it must be destroyed in mount doom, but you do not know the most important thing."

Her voice was grave as she spoke. I fingered the band in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ariel, how long have you had the ring?" she asked. 

"Well, my parents gave it to me when I was one year old. That is what Gandalf told me."

I thought about it for a second. "Well, they died a few days before they gave it to me.  Gandalf said it was on Midsummer's day. That they died. So that would make it a few days before that when I got this ring." I watched as she paled. "What!" I demanded. 

"Ariel, the reason that your parents gave you the ring, and not, say Gandalf, is because the ring binds it self to the bearer. That was the reason for the necklace. It held off the power of the ring, but now it cannot help.  If the ring is left on for to long then it becomes bonded to the bearer. Forever.  Meaning, if it is destroyed, so is the wearer. Also it takes over the bearer. You have no control over your self, with the prolonged contact with the ring. You only have…" she closed her eyes and silently calculated. I winced as she spoke.

"You have two weeks tomorrow." She said grimly. I paled as she had done. "How… how long is the road to Mordor?" I asked fearfully. 

"Four weeks."

Man!! She can't get a break! This is ridiculous. Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! 10 more reviews (flames count, if it is constructive) required before another chapter is put out.  Thanks! Goddess 2008


	21. Chapter 20

Ok this is getting annoying, with a few of the reviews.  Yes! I know that my story is a Mary Sue! I am aware of this fact!   I do not care if you think this story "bites" because a lot of others seem to like it.  I am going to keep writing because it is fun, so go ahead and flame, but I assure you, it will do you no good. Thank you…  *end rant*

**************************NOTE************************

This will not follow the book!! I have not seen nor read the third book, so I don't know what Mordor looks like, and I do not know if the eagles survived the 3rd book. 

*************************READ!!************************

Chapter 20 

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Ariel, Leona, and anything else that do not belong to Tolkien. REVIEW!!!!

"Four WEEKS!" I exclaimed. "Then, that means…" I slumped back into my chair and felt tears make their way down my cheeks. "How will I make it there in time?" I asked. "With all of the people in the Fellowship, we will all go really slow.  Only a single person could…" I left off realizing what I had to do. "I have to go alone." I whispered. Galadriel sighed.

"I am sorry, if there was another way, then I would tell you.  You will have your best chance of getting there if you leave tonight." She watched my face.

"No, it will be best if I leave now. Can you get Flame ready for me, and load her with all of my stuff?" she nodded. Then I asked.

"Galadriel, is it true that elves can die from broken hearts?" I asked.  

"Yes, why?" 

"Legolas." I thought sadly.  The only way to save him was to stop this.  I felt my own heart break, as I knew what I must do. "Ariel. You don't have to do that," said Galadriel quietly. Her blue eyes held regret and sorrow but also understanding. "Yes. It is the only way to protect him." Tears ran freely down my face as I thought about it.  

"Very well.  I wish you luck, and I will tell everyone to get ready."

"Wait! I don't want anyone to know. It will be easier then. When I… tell them when I am gone." I swiped at the tears on my cheeks and she nodded. "As you wish." She nodded to me and I ran out of the room to find Legolas.  I did not notice that Pippin was running through grass to something. I saw the familiar flash of bright blond hair by the river and I slowed down.

"Legolas?" I called swiping at the tears.  He turned and I saw that Arwen was with him.  He stood and smiled at me. "A'maelamin. How are- what is wrong?" he walked up to me quickly and embraced me stroking my back. I choked back a sob. 

"No! Please. Don't touch me now." I said. I jerked back. He had a stunned expression on his face. "What is wrong? What happened?" I pushed him back and he looked from me back to Arwen. Arwen had a similar expression on her face. "Ariel, tell me what is wrong." He plead.

"Legolas, I can't be with you anymore. This is… just not right." I searched for an excuse. "I was just using you. I don't love you." I gasped out with surprise when he gripped my chin in an iron fist. I looked down at the ground.

"Ariel… why are you saying this?" he asked. I tried to jerk away. "Ariel! Look at me and say that it is over. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." He jerked my chin up to face him.  Roughly his lips claimed my own and he thrust his tongue between my lips and in to my mouth. I moaned and for a second lost the reason why I was here. He ripped his lips away from my own and growled. "_Look_ at me and say it." His eyes bore in to mine. "Look at me and say that again." His eyes were full of fear and some anger.

"Legolas." I whispered. "I don't love you. It… it-its over." Arwen gasped and Legolas let me go. "Why?" he whispered. His brown eyes were filled with pain and hurt. 

 "I have to keep you safe." I jerked away and ran backwards tears running down my face unchecked.  I ran to the stables and saw that Haldir and Galadriel were awaiting me with Flame. 

"Here. I wish you all the luck in the world." Haldir gave me Flame's reins and embraced me.  I hugged him closer and whispered. "Tell Legolas that I will miss him." He nodded and pressed a fatherly kiss to my forehead.  Galadriel came up next and embraced me much as Haldir did.  "Stay safe.  Travel fast as you can.  May the Valar protect you." She stepped off to the side and I mounted.  "Goodbye!" I called. I kicked Flame to a gallop and we ran through the forest.

**Legolas's point of view** 

I barely heard what she said. When she ran away I stood stunned. Arwen walked up in front of me and held me close. "Why? I don't understand." I whispered. A frantic breathing reached my Elven ears and Pippin burst through the woods. "Le-Legolas!" he gasped. "Ariel! She left.  I _accidentally_ heard her an' the lady talkin' and she said that she was leavin'. Galadriel said that she should leave and Ariel said that she would spare your life, so you would not die. They said that the ring would kill her if it stayed on too long.  She said it was better that she left. And-" I jerked away and ran down to find Galadriel. 

She was standing by the stables a single tear running down her face. "Galadriel! Where is she?" I demanded. She looked up at me. "What? How do you know?" 

"It does not matter! She will die! Where did she go?" I saw that she turned her head away. "To Mordor.  Almost an hour ago." I ran to my room and began to throw all of my things into my bag. It took less than five minutes. When I was finished, I strung my bow and set my quivers on my back.  I trotted out to the stables and began to saddle Arod. Galadriel stood off to the side. "Legolas, it is too late.  She is going and you will not be able to stop her."

I whirled around furious. "You let her _GO_! She is alone, in a world that she has only just began to adjust to and you let her go?" I strapped the saddlebags on Arod and got ready to mount. "Here." Said the Lady. She set a large bag of rations in the bag. "Good luck." I nodded and kicked Arod in to a gallop.

**Ariel**

Ten Days Later

 Flame was tired, as was I. I knew that my time was running out and it scared me. But the only thing that comforted me was that Legolas and Middle Earth would all be safe if I succeeded. I urged her on and then something caught my eyes.  A body darted in and out of the trees.  I drew my sword and watched my surroundings. Another being darted out and back in. I halted Flame and dismounted. An arrow sung past me to lodge in the saddle. Flame neighed in fear and orcs then surrounded us. 

"Give us th' ring." A tall one ordered, pointing a jagged sword at me. I spat at his feet and dodged the sword blade. I did a summersault and (silently thanked my cheer leading teacher lol) and cut his left leg.  He roared and the others charged. I knew that I had no chance and fought for as long as I could. I killed a few and one of them managed to make a large deep gash in my left arm. I cried out in pain and one of them pushed me. I curled up in a ball holding the wound.  I looked up at the crude blade about to stab into me, and screamed. Something large swooped down and knocked down the orc. 

The creature flew back up and dive-bombed more.  Soon I was forgotten, when the orcs retreated. I took the spare time to bandage my wound. The creature landed before me and I realized what it was. A giant bird. It cocked his head at me and then in a ringing voice asked. "Are you the one who bears the ring?" I nodded and stood up.  "Who are you?" I asked.

"You would not be able to pronounce my name, call me Sidnarth. (That is pronounced Sid- Na- rath) the Lady of the Light sent me.  She said to take you to the Dreaded Mountain." He ruffled his wings and glanced at the horse. "Unload what you need, and let her go. She will go back to the golden woods. I will carry you to Mordor. I will be faster."  I nodded and unloaded my food and water, along with weapons, a first aid kit, and my journal. I stuffed all of it in my carry bag, and patted Flame. "Be careful." I said. She nickered and I slapped her rump softly. She trotted off and I turned to Sidnarth. "See, normally a giant flying, talking bird would have scared me." I said dryly. 

"Yes, yes. Now come, we have to get there before to long. The other is on his way."  I wondered briefly what he meant and then mounted. I set my legs on either side of his neck, above his wings and he took off.  The wind rushed through my hair and I was lost in the rush. I only had four days until the ring became bound to me.

**Legolas**

The giant eagle that I rode, did not talk much except to tell me his name was Narg. We would reach Mordor in less than four days by air.

**Ariel**

4 days later.

We flew to the smoking mountain that slowly grew bigger as we neared. When we dropped sharply I held on to my pack and feathers.  We landed with a thump and I jumped off. My legs were stiff, from 2 days of sitting, sleeping, and eating on the colossal bird.  "This is where I leave you." He said. I looked up in surprise. "I can go no farther.  The other will reach you as soon as he can."

"Who is the other?" I asked. He shook his head. "I know not. Good luck." He nodded to me and took off. I shrugged and set the backpack on my back.  Then I began the long journey.  It took 3 hours, and I could fell myself going slower and slower.  The ring seemed too becoming heavier and heavier. When I stopped I was at the edge of a sharp incline.  There was a bright light coming from the top, almost a hundred feet up.  I sagged against the wall and took a swig of the water and then a small bite of the Lembas.  A slight bit of strength returned to me and I opened my eyes.

"CRAP!" I said under my breath.  An assortment of over fifty creatures was pursuing me. Seven or eight were cloaked and held bows and arrows; I assumed that they were elves. I stuffed another bite of the Lembas in to my mouth and began to walk up the steep hill. I knew that they had spotted me when I glanced back they had sped up.  I swore angrily. The hill grew steeper with each step and I climbed as fast as I could. With the combined weight of the ring and the pack I carried it was tough.

There was a set of steps that led to the cave, and then I would be at the spot to dispose of the ring.  I heard "chink" sound issued from a rock behind me and I yelped. They were close enough to be shooting arrows that they were. The eight-cloaked "elves" ran after me and I stumbled in my haste to get away. I rolled down a bit before I could right myself.  Quickly I began to run again.  They were barely fifteen feet behind me, but not shooting arrows. The ground was too steep for them to. 

I reached the top and ran as fast as I could, dropping everything. In the cave there was a long bridge that stretched over the pit of lava, and the heat was almost unbearable.  Quickly I ran over to the bridge and slipped off the ring.  I was about to drop and end this, when I realized. I was bound to it. I tried to drop it, but my hand would not work. "NO!" I screamed in anger. I was so close and I could not do it.  I glanced over at the staircase and saw that the elves were coming up. I could not move.

"Give us the ring, and you will live to see another day." Came a deep voice from within one of the cloaks. He drew his bow and strung an arrow.  I laughed bitterly. "You fool. The ring is bound to me.  I will already die if the ring is destroyed. So if I give it to you, the whole world dies." I held my hand over the pit like I was going to drop it. "Come and get me." I whispered.

The leader growled and threw back his hood.  He pulled back his bowstring and aimed at me. "Have it your way elf." I saw that one of them moved to stop him, but another held him back. I caught a glimpse of blond hair and then the bow twanged. The sharp arrow did not need to be poisoned; it was lodged in my heart. I gasped in pain and felt my hand drop the ring into the fiery depths of the pit.  All of the elves turned to dust, except one. 

"Ariel!" he cried. I wavered on my feet. "Legolas." I coughed into my hand and saw blood. He ran up to me and caught me as I toppled. Carefully he kneeled and cradled me in his arms. "You are… no-not supposed to be… here." I managed out.  My body was on fire, probably because the ring was melting in the lava. Tears dropped down his face and mingled with my own. "A'maelamin. Please, stay with me.  The ring is gone. You have to stay with me." His voice was thick with fear and pain. I coughed and shudders racked my body. Legolas held me so I was sitting up against him. My blood pooled around my body.

"Legolas. I… am… sor-" I screamed in pain as it felt like flames enveloped my body. My body arched in sheer pain and I fell back in to his arms, panting and gasping. "I am sorry. I was wrong… to hurt you. I do… I… love you." I knew that I did not have much time left, and I caressed his face, ignoring the pain in my chest. 

"Mela! Come on! Stay with me.  You can't leave.  There has to be something, anything to help you." He looked wildly around.  "Legolas. There is nothing…. Nothing that you can do. Just… please… kiss me." I whispered. 

His brown eyes melted and he bent forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. I opened my lips and kissed him back. For a second all of the pain melted away and it was complete heaven. Then my vision started to fade. "I love you." I whispered as my eyes closed. Faintly I heard him call. "No! I love you. Please… don't leave me." 

**Legolas**

"No! I love you! Please… don't leave me." I shook her still body gently. Tears were running down my face as I realized. Her hand slipped from my face and fell limp to the ground. "Valar, no." I held her now limp body close and buried my face in her hair and cried.

Oh MY GOD!!  I killed her off! Ahhhhh. Oh well. Legolas is my own now! Hahaha. And don't worry. Something good will happen.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Final CHapter!

Oh Noooo. It is over! This is the last chapter, unless you want a sequel. I have to get more than 15 reviews to have a sequel, then I will write one. Thanks all you people who read and reviewed!!! ****Chapter 21**** 

"No! Please! Don't do this to me." I was still sitting on the bridge and holding my loves' limp form in my arms. Her hair was down, tangled and messy, but still she was beautiful. "Mela, come back to me. I love you too much to let this happen." I spoke to her, even though I knew that she would never answer again. I kissed her soft cold lips and picked her up.  Slowly I walked out of the cave and past the small piles of dust, which were once the dark elves that were allies with Sauron.

Once outside I took off my cloak and set her body in it, and wrapped her up.  

*****

**Ariel- **told you she was alive!! Well not alive, but you will see what I mean**. Hehe! **

I opened my eyes and looked around.  I was in a white room in an ivory bed with pure white sheets in it.  I groaned and sat up.  The first thing that caught my eye was the she elf dressed in white, with dark almost black hair. "You are awake." She commented. "Good. You are in the Halls Of Mandos, where the elves go when and if they die." She walked up to me and helped me stand.  "I… died? Where is Legolas?  Is he all right?" I brushed my hair behind my ears.  

"Your love is fine, but yes you did die.  That is why I am here. I represent the elvish high gods.  They have watched you and what you have accomplished. Destroying the ring, even when you knew that you would die because of it.  I am here to give you another chance.  You will be returned to your old body, healed and strong and your child will be safe as well. Or you can wait here for the prince. Your child will be fine either way."

"My CHILD?" I gasped. She nodded a small smile on her face. "I am _pregnant_?" she nodded again and I placed a hand on my stomach. I blushed when I realized when this must have happened.  "I can go back?" 

"Yes you may.  If you wish." She smiled widely and she folded her hands behind her back. "Yes! I want to go back! I want to see Legolas!" my eyes misted up at the thought of not seeing him again.

"As you wish." She snapped her fingers and the world went dark.

When I awoke I was wrapped in something, a cloth or something. I cursed under my breath. I struggled out of the cloth and stood up. I realized it was Legolas's cloak and I folded it up and set it over my arm. Legolas was standing about fifteen feet off leaning against a large rock.  His shoulders shook in grief and I walked up.  Carefully I set a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. "No!" he whispered. "This is not funny.  You're dead." 

I shook my head and handed back his cloak. "Legolas. The Valar or someone like that brought me back." He shook his head. "I held you as you died. I watched you die. It is impossible."  

It was then a light voice rung out. "Nay, young prince, it is not impossible." We turned and I saw the same woman who had informed me that I was pregnant. "Atra!" he gasped. I looked at him. 'Who?' I wondered.

He did not look at me only walked a step to her. "Nana, how is this possible? I saw her, you, die. How are both of you alive?" I walked up and placed a hand on his arm.  His mother smiled sadly. "I _am_ dead, love.  But the gods let her live since she has done so much for all of Middle Earth. I have to go now, but remember that I will always love and be with you." She touched his face gently and then faded.

Legolas turned to me and I withdrew my hand. "Hi." I whispered. I looked down and waited for him to say something. A long finger tipped my face up. "Is it really you?" he whispered.  I nodded and then drew in a shaky breath. I was trying to withhold tears, but failing. "Oh sweet Valar." He whispered. I looked up at him and saw him bend down and kiss my lips gently. He pulled away and placed a hand on either side of my face. "It is you." He said. I nodded and rubbed my face in his hands. I wrapped arms around his waist and he jerked me to him.

Almost brutally he kissed me exploring and tasting my mouth. In between kisses he managed. "I… missed… you…and… I… love… you." Legolas moved away, and locked gazes with me. Suddenly he pulled me back as if he could not bear to let me go from him. "I held you as you died." He said in a soft voice.  I buried my face in his chest and breathed deeply. "I know. Kiss me again please." 

He obliged in my request and dipped down to claim my lips again. His lips slanted over mine as he deepened it. "Legolas." I moaned.  His hands came up slipped under my shirt to stroke my back. Eventually he pulled away, but came back.  After a few moments it began to rain, big wet drops that splattered on the two of us, still locked in our embrace. I pulled away for air and rested my head on his chest and felt him press his lips to my hair. "Legolas, I have to tell you something." I quietly said.  I looked up at him. "I am pregnant." 

His eyes widened in shock. "You are?" I nodded awaiting his response. "I am going to be a father!" he exclaimed. He picked me up and twirled me around in a circle, in the rain. I laughed with joy our tears of delight mixing with the rain. When he stopped, he looked around, "Come on! We have to get out of the rain.  I don't want you to get sick." He led me to a small cave and we walked in. (A/n. Oh my god you just died and came back, but I don't want you to get wet! So I will take you to a cave! How convenient. Lol)

"I still have my bags hidden. I will be right back." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. A tiny kiss and then he walked out in to the rain. A few minutes later, he returned with two large bags.  His hair was plastered to his fair face and his prominent ears stuck out. "Hey." I greeted. I grabbed one of the bags and set it down. I began to unpack and got out some blankets and food. I kneeled down and felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of my love's arms around me. "Lets go to sleep. I brought blankets and we can keep our cloaks to use as covers as well." 

I nodded sleepily. "Sounds good." I yawned. I stretched out a blanket and balled up a cloak for a pillow.  I sat down abruptly. "Ariel? Are you all right?" asked Legolas. I closed my eyes and buckled down to fall to the ground. Legolas caught me as I fell.   "Ariel!" he exclaimed. My eyes closed and- I fell sound asleep. 

**Legolas** 

When I realized that she was asleep and I breathed a sight of relief. "Gods Ariel, what are you doing to me?" I whispered. I picked her up and her arms wrapped around my neck.  I kissed her temple and lay her down on the temporary "bed". When I moved to stand her arms tightened. "Stay." She murmured. I laughed softly. "Faker. You are not asleep." I set her down and lay beside her. "Yes I am." I pulled the other blanket around us and covered us up.  Ariel opened her eyes and reached down and began to unbutton my shirt. I frowned in confusion. "A'maelamin, what are you doing?" I asked. She worked the last button loose and pushed back the material. Her cool hands rested on my chest. One of them slid around to rest at my back, her nails gently tracing light designs on it.

"I don't want to let you go." She whispered tenderly. "I thought that I had lost you, forever."  I slid off my shirt the rest of the way and tossed it away.

**Ariel**

I stared at his bare chest, perfectly muscled and toned.  It was not as if I had not seen it before, but… 

"What happened after…?" he could not finish his sentence. I cuddled closer, pressing against him. "Well, all I remember is that when I awoke I was in a room with pure white light, with white sheets in the bed I was in, and a white room. Your mother was the one who was with me and she told me of our child and gave me the choice to either stay there or to return to you.  It is obvious what I chose. And I am sorry for earlier, at Lothlorien. What I said.  I did not mean it.  I just wanted to keep you safe, if I was going to die."

"Mela, I would have died with out you either way. You are my life, my love, and my whole world." 

His face was unreadable as he looked down at me. "You could have stayed in Mandos, living in a place free from hurt, pain, death, and everything else here, but you chose to come back. Why?"  There was a note of amazement in his voice. I looked up in to his eyes and said in an undertone. "I could have, but _you_ were not there.  If I did stay there, it meant that I would never get to see you again, and my- our child would never see his/_her_ father."

"Mela." He breathed. His lips met mine in an innocent kiss. "You gave that up, just because of me?" I relaxed as his arm slid around my waist. "Yes."  The kiss turned less innocent as his leg slid over my own and he reached for the buttons on my shirt…

**Anonymous point of view**

The next morning

. Lying side by side, were the two elves fast asleep. Legolas held her protectively, both his arms around her slim body, her head and an arm resting on his semi- bare chest. (Mind you they are dressed right now with Legolas's shirt just unbuttoned.) Ariel stirred and awoke slowly.  It was just before noon and the sun was shining on the mouth of the cave. She looked up at Legolas and smiled. For the first time in a while she felt safe and happy.  She could not wait to get back to Rivendell and see everyone.  "Melamin. Wake up." She said in a soft voice.  He did not move. "Melamin! Come on it is time to get up."  She said playfully. 

"Ariel, my love, I have gotten very little sleep, been fighting rouge orcs, goblins and everything else. Plus I have had you die in my arms. I am exhausted. I will just sleep a while longer, then I will be up." His voice was heavy with fatigue. Ariel smiled wryly. "Sorry. That kind of slipped my mind. Go ahead and sleep, I am going to get ready and eat something." She then pulled away from him.

For the rest of the day, they walked and stopped at nightfall to eat, but then continued.

*Four weeks later in Lothlorien*

Haldir stood up in the trees keeping watch when something caught his keen eyes.  Two elves walked toward the Golden Woods, with cloaks of the great forest on them.  He shook his head in disbelief.  As they came closer he noticed that it was indeed the Prince and Ariel.  He jumped down and stood before them. "Well, I did not expect to see you so soon." He commented dryly.  Ariel brushed back the hood of her cloak and set down her bag. Smiling she ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "You old fool, of course I was coming back as soon as I could."

He laughed and pulled away. Haldir bowed to Legolas and shook hands with the other elf. "Did it go well? I see that the ring is gone. Of course I expected no less from the two of you."  Legolas nodded and said. "Yes the ring is gone, but both of us are tired, and she wants to see the lady.  Are our friends here?" Haldir nodded. "Yes and very worried. Come this way."

He led them to the city of Cadras Gladirion and pointed to a large flet. "Legolas, that is your room, a bath should be in there, if not just ask one of the servants. Come this way Ariel." He led her to Galadriel's flet and took her bag. "I will take this to Legolas's room. Good luck."  He kissed her forehead and Ariel walked in. 

"Ariel!" gasped Galadriel. She hurried to the smaller elf maid. "Oh Valar, you made it. I was so worried." Ariel explained what happened on the journey and then went to find her friends.  All of them were ecstatic to see her alive and well, but when they asked for what happened, she left out her death.  That night there was a feast on the spur of the moment.  Galadriel set the whole thing up with Lord Celeborn's help.  

***

"Here, why don't you wear this?" asked Galadriel.  She held up a midnight blue dress with silver outline. Ariel shrugged. "This is the ten thousandth dress that you have picked. Fine!" she threw up her hands exasperated. The Lady laughed and helped her get ready. "This will be a special night, trust me." She said as she led her out to the large- (I do not know what it is called.) ballroom.  They entered and Ariel saw that all of the elves from Lothlorien were in there. She spotted Legolas talking to Haldir and an elf girl with chestnut hair, and bright golden eyes.

As she made her way over she saw Haldir point to her and Legolas whip around. Ariel frowned and kept walking. When she reached them she smiled nervously. "Hi." She said. Haldir kissed her fingertips in greeting and turned to the woman beside him. "Ariel, this is Sabina, my fiancé." Ariel smiled at Sabina who smiled back. "It is good to see you here, Haldir has told me much of you." Her voice was soft. 

"Thank you Sabina, it is nice to meet you too." I turned to Legolas when he rested his hands on my shoulders.  It went quiet in the hall. My eyes flashed from him to everyone else.  Legolas kneeled on the floor and took my hand in his. 

"Ariel, will you do me the honor, pleasure and joy, of becoming my wife?"  Legolas drew from his pocket a wine-red box and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace, with a large diamond in the middle.  I gaped stupidly for a moment and then found my voice. "Yes… yes I will." I whispered, dropping to my knees and throwing my hands around his neck. He laughed with relief. Carefully he pulled away and lifted up my hair to put the necklace on.  "Ariel, promise me if you ever find another ring, give it to someone else, anyone else!" he said seriously. Haldir laughed and I nodded.

"Do not worry, I have every intention of giving it away."  We stood up and the applause was deafening. But it melted away as he kissed me…

About 20 Years Later                                                                                    

Ariel's P.o.v

I stood on the balcony of my room, looking out at the city of Gondor.  Legolas and I were staying with Arwen and Aragorn for a while to catch up on things.  Their son was an immortal, because of Arwen's blood.  His name was Jonathan.  Our own daughter, Alanis was currently in her room sleeping.  I gazed out over the White City and sighed. It was finally peaceful in Middle Earth.  Legolas and I were married and happy, and Middle Earth was safe.  

"I thought you said that you were tired." Came the amused voice of Legolas.  He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my hair. "I was, I was just waiting for my favorite blond elf to join me." We stood like that for a while longer and then he drew me back in the room.  "I shall not disappoint you then."

Yesssss! I am finished!!! If you want a sequel, then I have to have at least **_15 reviews_** saying so.  And once you finish the story, please review!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Thank you sooo much! I love you all!

Goddess 2008


	23. need beta, if interested email

 Ok, this is a spur of the moment thing.

Ariel: Oh my god! I cannot believe that she had killed me off! I mean, what type of an evil author would do that to me? I am just sooo luvable, and what does she do? KILL ME! *Grumbles under her breath* I mean is it not enough that I got shot by some wacky nut with an arrow, but I have to DIE!?

Legolas:  Shh. It is all right.  Yes. Yes, the author is evil and we all hate her, but… *is cut off by me smacking him upside the head.*

Me:  Hey! I am the one who brought you in to this world, and I am quite able to take you out of it. _Both_ of you.  *Glares*

Ariel runs to Legolas who holds her close. : Oh no! Save me from the evil author!

Me: I resent that remark, brat!

Faramir runs in and draws a sword.  He brandishes it in front of Legolas: Ariel is all mine! Keep away from her!  

Legolas is held back and the crazy Faramir kidnaps Ariel. (she does not put up much of a struggle.)  He pouts and looks around.

Me:  you know what, I could give you to Lanier Shazar (sorry if I spelled wrong.), she volunteered to give you counseling earlier in the story…

He looks up and raises an eyebrow.

Legolas: I suppose I could do that.  bye! 

He disappears and all is happy in the land of Mary Sue… 

Weird huh?

  Thank you to Lanier Shazar, for giving me the idea, and take good care of Leggy for me….

I need more reviews to put out the sequel!  Even if it is anonymous it will count!!!

Bye!


End file.
